Apuestas y demostraciones
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Sokka reta a Zuko en un sinfín de desafíos para poder saber quién de los dos es el mejor, pero entre sus tonterías, la situación se termina saliendo de sus manos. Un fanfic de Sokka x Zuko. Yaoi/BL/ Chico x chico
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer** : Avatar: The Last Airbender, sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen._

 _ **NA.** Está ubicado después del cómic "Norte y Sur" o sea, más o menos tres años después del fin de la guerra._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

—Bueno...— dijo, sonriendo ampliamente mientras movía sus dedos sobre el tablero y colocaba su pieza con decisión. —Gané — sonrió burlesco y victorioso, incluso un poco engreído. Sokka frunció el entrecejo y se quedó mirando el resultado unos segundos, acariciándose la barbilla como si necesitara meditar detenidamente en qué momento es que su estrategia había salido mal.

—Hiciste trampa — aseguró de pronto, levantando el rostro y mostrando un gesto totalmente convencido.

— ¡Claro que no! — Zuko gruñó, acariciándose la frente un momento para calmar su rabieta ante aquella acusación, lanzando sus ojos dorados a Sokka, luciendo esta vez irritado y molesto. —Es la octava vez que pierdes, ¿Por qué no admites que das asco en el _pai sho_? No hice y trampa y lo sabes — Sokka bufó y se cruzó de brazos, clavando sus ojos azules en el tablero de manera pensativa, como generando en su mente un nuevo plan.

—Juguemos una vez más — pidió y Zuko negó, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo la frente en irritación.

—Sokka, llevamos toda la tarde aquí, es suficiente, tengo muchas cosas que hacer además de humillarte en esta tontería — se puso de pie y trató de pasar de largo al guerrero de la tribu agua, pero este le frenó el camino en un arrebatado movimiento antes de que Zuko alcanzara la puerta.

— Hagamos otra cosa entonces, ¿qué dices? Debe haber algo en lo que yo sea mejor — el maestro fuego pasó su mano sobre su rostro en clara señal de fastidio, suspirando y tomándose unos segundos para responder.

—Mira, esto era divertido pero basta de intentarlo, ¿quieres? Te gané con las espadas, te gané nadando, te gané corriendo, te gané cocinando, escalando, comiendo, bebiendo alcohol, ahora te gané en el pai sho. Sé hombre y acepta tu derrota, ahora me largo — hizo amago de irse una vez más pero Sokka lo detuvo por el brazo, volviendo a interponerse en su camino.

— Bien, ¿por qué no lo hacemos más interesante ? jugamos de nuevo Pai Sho, el que pierda tendrá que quitarse una prenda de ropa — Zuko lo empujó lejos de sí ante aquello y frunció en disgusto, negando ante esa tontería.

—No me interesa verte desnudo, Sokka, porque eso no hará que los resultados cambien. Volverás a perder, ¿por qué no mejor vuelves con Katara? — el moreno torció su rostro, airado y ofendido, colocando sus brazos en jarra en un intento de lucir maduro.

— ¿Por qué me invitas a tu casa, luego me tratas mal y me terminas por correr? — Zuko negó ante eso y necesitó acariciarse el puente de la nariz, ya sin paciencia.

—En primer lugar, Sokka, _yo_ no te invité. Tú llegaste al palacio con todas esas tonterías de retarme a todas esas cosas. Y en segundo lugar, no te estoy corriendo, solo que esto es tan bobo e innecesario, solo acepta mi superioridad y déjate de tonterías — el moreno rió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros, como si le restara importancia a lo anterior.

—Bueno, da igual eso, _amigo_ Zuko, lo importante ahora es que yo no puedo rendirme, debe haber algo en lo que definitivamente sea mejor — Zuko rodó los ojos, con fastidio, haciendo de nuevo a un lado a Sokka con la intención de abandonar su propia habitación. —No, Zuko, por favor, déjame pensar algo, será la última cosa, lo prometo — rogó desesperado, y aunque lo hacía totalmente en serio, lucía cómico y burlesco, infantil y bobo, como todo lo demás.

—Bien, piensa rápido entonces — Sokka sonrió un momento ante esa concesión y cerró los ojos, acariciando de nuevo su barbilla en concentración.

— ¡Lo tengo! — gritó emocionado, golpeando una de sus palmas con su puño en muestra de haber dado en el clavo. — Ya sé en qué cosa soy mejor que tú — Zuko levantó su ceja en interrogativa y Sokka sonrió cretinamente, horondo, señalando a Zuko para remarcar su punto. — Soy mucho mejor que tú con las mujeres — Zuko cerró los ojos y negó, cansado ya de tantas tonterías.

— Y, exactamente, ¿en qué te estás basando para decir eso? — su voz sonó frustrada y Sokka rió ladino, engrandecido y destilando con su rostro creído el orgullo.

— A mí me persiguen las mujeres, mi querido Zuko — su tono de galantería asqueó al señor del fuego y siseó un gruñido, apartando la vista a un lado con remarcado desprecio.

— Hay un grupo de chicas lindas esperando y asechando afuera del palacio, aguardando solo por mí, sí estamos hablando de cantidad de pretendientes entonces con facilidad vuelvo a ganar — Sokka agitó la mano en el aire y negó, rodeando a Zuko por los hombros y reiterando su rostro analítico, como si fuera un gran sabio.

—Oh, Zuko, pero tú tienes dinero, entonces no cuenta — explicó y soltó una risa burlesca.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿Estás insinuando que la única razón por la que me siguen es porque soy el Señor del Fuego y no porque sea atractivo? — su pregunta fue absolutamente retórica y retadora, soltándola con sarcasmo y ofensa, pero para su sorpresa Sokka amplió los ojos y asintió, de acuerdo.

— ¡Exactamente eso! Al fin lo entiendes — Zuko negó incrédulo ante la estupidez de su amigo y rodó los ojos, cruzando sus brazos en indignación. — Y la razón por la que a mí me siguen es porque soy terriblemente apuesto, carismático y... quizá también por algo _más_ — arrastró esas últimas palabras y lo miró directamente en un aire cómplice que el maestro fuego no entendió.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Sokka? Ve al grano — el moreno mostró todos los dientes y soltó a Zuko, parándose justo delante de él.

— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? El secreto está en mi boca, _apuesto_ a que soy mucho mejor que tú besando...

—Bien, ahora _sí_ me voy — Zuko se volteó a la puerta para abandonar a Sokka y sus cosas estúpidas de una vez, pero al poner una mano en la puerta Sokka puso la suya propia arriba, impidiéndole salir.

—Espera, Zuko, al menos escúchame — rogó y Zuko soltó la puerta, girándose con violencia a él.

— ¿Qué quieres que escuche, Sokka? No tenemos modo de _demostrar_ eso y no voy a concederte una victoria a la que no puedo experimentar y refutar — Sokka asintió, concediéndole la razón, pero no por eso luciendo decepcionado.

— Ahí es donde entra mi increíble plan — Zuko soltó aire ruidosamente y volvió a rodar los ojos, ya sin poder imaginar el nivel de tonterías que seguramente estaban pasando por la cabeza del chico.

— Bien, te escucho — volvió a cruzarse de brazos y Sokka volvió a emocionarse al retener a su amigo, poniéndose serio para entrar en su papel de inteligente habilidoso.

— Sólo tenemos que besar a la misma chica para que ella nos diga quién lo hace mejor, ¿no? — Zuko asintió y Sokka se golpeó el pecho suavemente, orgulloso de sí mismo ante tan _brillante_ plan. — Y... entonces... tal vez podrías convencer a Mai de besarnos a los dos...

— ¿Y porque no mejor le decimos a Suki si quiere besarme? — el Señor del Fuego reaccionó de inmediato, enfadado y reacio, cortando su tren de ideas y atacando de vuelta con la misma premisa que se atrevía a soltar Sokka sobre besar a Mai.

— Tienes razón, sin involucrar a nuestras novias. Gran idea _su majestad_ — Zuko frunció amenazante y Sokka rió con la intención de calmar la evidente molestia al insinuar besar a su chica. —Mejor que sea alguien neutro... ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no le decimos a Toph?

— ¿Y por qué no mejor a Katara? — Sokka arrugó el rostro y sacó la lengua, totalmente asqueado ante aquella proposición.

— ¡Ugh! Ella es mi hermana — se quejó y Zuko puso los ojos en blanco ante la obviedad.

— Y Toph es una niña, maldito degenerado — reclamó lo anterior que había dicho y Sokka entendió que seguramente besar a la pequeña maestra tierra era un pecado casi igual de grande para él.

— Bien, entonces... no tenemos otra opción... — comenzó, mostrándose serio una vez más. —Tendremos que hacerlo entre tú y yo — Zuko quiso reír ante aquello, negando involuntario y girando sobre sus talones para finalmente poder irse. — No, Zuko...

— ¡Vete al demonio, Sokka! — exclamó, ya sin tolerancia, quitando su brazo del agarre instantáneo que hizo el moreno para intentar detenerlo.

— Por favor, piénsalo — rogó, lanzándose sobre él y aferrándose a su brazo para no dejarlo partir.

— Lo único que pienso es que has bebido mucho — trató de quitárselo de encima pero el agarre del guerrero del sur era mayor.

— ¡Pero si tú has bebido más! — trató de justificar su cordura, mostrándose totalmente convencido de su posición.

— Sí, pero tú eres el que está diciendo tonterías — volvieron a forcejear, pero Sokka se movió solo para pegarse ahora a su cintura, volviendo más fuerte su agarre.

— Por favor, Zuko, por favor, será lo último, no te pido nada más, nadie tiene que saberlo, por favor, por favor, por favor... — Zuko dejó de luchar y suspiró hondo, dejando sus hombros caer mientras su cara disgustada se bañaba en resignación.

— Ni siquiera hay modo de demostrar quién es mejor si el beso es entre nosotros — Sokka notó su cooperación y se irguió, tan fresco como si estuviera hablando de cualquier banalidad o cualquier otra de sus tonterías sinsentido.

—Lo sé, entonces tendremos que cambiar un poco las cosas — Zuko quiso llorar ante lo que seguramente sería otra estupidez, pero solo asintió para que el otro dijera de una lo que pensaba. — Si tú besas mejor que cualquiera de mis chicas, tú ganas. Pero si yo beso mejor que alguna de las tuyas entonces ganaré está ronda y estaremos a la par, ¿bien? — ni uno de los dos notó que aquello carecía de sentido o de propósito, no había en realidad una verdadera forma de ganar. Pero era entonces que realmente los dos estaban lo suficientemente alcoholizados para no notar eso y darle alguna especie de validez, o era que muy profunda y retorcidamente algo en ellos de verdad quería llegar a eso.

— Si lo hago... ¿dejarás esta locura finalmente? — preguntó Zuko, sin poder creerse a sí mismo que estaba realmente contemplando hacer semejante tontería.

— Claro que sí — Sokka asintió, positivo y sin disminuir un poco su entusiasmo.

— ¿Y te irás de una vez? — siguió, mirándolo fijamente.

— Lo que usted ordene, su majestad — Zuko cerró los ojos y tomó aire pesadamente. Sokka, ansioso, lo miró expectante a su respuesta.

— Bien, acabemos con toda está sarta de barbaridades de una vez — soltó en breve antes de que se arrepintiera y la valentía del alcohol se fuera de sí. Era la única manera de sacarse a Sokka de encima y tomaría esa alternativa por más desagradable que fuera. Se sentó pesadamente en el suelo de piernas cruzadas e indicó a Sokka hacer lo mismo justo delante de él. El moreno obedeció y sus rodillas chocaron un momento por estar tan cerca, quedándose en silencio y en preámbulo unos segundos hasta que Sokka puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Zuko, totalmente listo.

— Espera — Zuko levantó una de sus manos indicando un alto, suspirando entrecortadamente y meditando lo que tenía para decir. — Antes de que lo hagas, hay tres reglas que debemos seguir. Uno: esto es sin... meter la lengua, será un beso solo de labios. Dos: no respires sobre mi rostro, contendremos la respiración; y tres: será con los ojos cerrados, no quiero ver tu rostro tan cerca de mí — Sokka suspiró también y asintió una vez, con su expresión aún firme.

—Bien, yo tampoco quiero ver tu cara — soltó, enderezando la espalda. —Además esto es un asunto de hombres, Zuko, despreocúpate y mejor prepárate para perder — Zuko dio una última negativa ante lo contradictorio de sus palabras con lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero ya no había marcha atrás y mientras más rápido lo hicieran, más rápido podría darle fin a ese estúpido asunto.

—Bien — acordó, cerrando los ojos. — Hazlo — siseó y sostuvo la respiración.

— ¿Qué? Espera, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? — Zuko volvió a abrir los ojos con violencia y le lanzó una mirada de reclamo a su interlocutor.

— Porque tú eres el grandísimo estúpido que propuso hacer esto — el moreno asintió y volvió a poner sus manos en los hombros de Zuko, sin embargo, al tenerlo así, los nervios comenzaron a invitarlo y de pronto toda el coraje que tenía para hacerlo se desvaneció, ocultando apenas la duda y el arrepentimiento de su rostro, no podía echarse para atrás a esas alturas, tenía que intentarlo al menos, no podía quedar como un cobarde y además como un perdedor.

— Hagámoslo al mismo tiempo, ¿sí? — Zuko lo dudó un momento pero terminó por asentir, sintiendo el mismo vacío y temblor dentro de su cuerpo, la vacilación y la alarma clara de que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era algo completamente descabellado, que sencillamente terminaría mal.

— Ok. Uno... — murmuró, sintiendo los dedos de Sokka clavarse en sus hombros.

— Dos... — Sokka cortó un poco la distancia y sintió a Zuko moverse también hacía él.

— Tres — el guerrero de la tribu agua sintió el suave golpe del suspiró de Zuko al decir esa última palabra sobre su rostro y supo entonces que era el momento.

Ambos tomaron aire y sus rostros colapsaron con suavidad casi calculada que los unió armoniosamente. Ni uno de los dos se movió en primera instancia, sintiéndose, tratando de caer en cuenta de que realmente lo estaban haciendo. Sokka fue el primero en comenzar a mover sus labios y Zuko sintió que su estómago se apretaba y que su corazón saltaba dentro de su cuerpo hasta chocar duramente contra su pecho. Las manos le temblaron y de pronto su agitado pulso lo ensordeció, se sintió perdido y quiso salir corriendo por la conmoción.

Correspondió al beso más por reflejo que porque recordara la tonta competencia, impresionado y embelesado, bastante fascinado, tanto que incluso olvidó todo y se concentró en ese par de labios que lo aprisionaban y lo succionaban sin consideración, con fuego en cada movimiento, con pasión y con experiencia, con dureza propia de un guerrero, con entereza y firmeza que lo hizo sentir débil al mismo tiempo que le dio la sensación de estar protegido.

Sokka, perdido en la suavidad de aquel par de rosados labios, ya no pensaba tampoco, solo seguía lo que generalmente hacía, perdiéndose rápido en el movimiento lento y pasional del otro que prontamente se acopló al suyo y se acompasó, se hizo tan suave y obediente que una descarga de adrenalina bajo a su entrepierna ante aquella sumisión y contradictoria fiereza.

Ambos olvidaron las reglas que habían puesto y tomaron lenta y discretamente aire entre aquel beso, olvidando también el primero de los puntos, como si no existiera. Zuko sintió la lengua de Sokka chocar con sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar. No supo si quiera en que momento abrió la boca y le dio paso a aquella cálida y húmeda extremidad que comenzó a jugar con su propia lengua, que comenzó a saborear, a invadirlo con su propio néctar al mismo tiempo y volverlo completamente loco.

Zuko sintió que ya no estaba ahí, que había desaparecido, que había muerto y había llegado a un vacilante lugar, a una perversa fantasía que lo acunaba y lo cubría, una cálida de la que no quería escapar. Sokka sintió su pecho subir y bajar a prisa, su boca exigente pegada al otro con arrebato y vehemencia en una situación que no quería frenar, degustar aquellos labios era una gloria a la que no hubiera querido ponerle fin. Sin embargo, saliéndose de aquella agradable y acogedora situación, su entrepierna comenzaba a arder más de lo que le gustaría y la electricidad sobre su espalda no podía parar, sí seguía así, quién sabe dónde terminaría.

Finalmente se hizo hacia atrás y rompió el contacto lentamente, abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo que el maestro fuego, quién sin desearlo mostraba disgusto ante el fin de aquel peliagudo encuentro.

Fue cuando se miraron a los ojos que todo volvió a sus cabezas y la razón los bofeteó, la cordura y la concentración. Zuko se alarmó sobremanera y endureció el rostro, mirando los labios de Sokka con miedo, miedo ante el obvio _deseo_.

Sokka a su vez contempló los rosados e hinchados labios del Señor del Fuego y su subconsciente le reclamó lo que había hecho, era un demente, todo eso no había sido más que una estupidez.

— Te dije que no metieras la lengua — reclamó el maestro fuego, poniéndose de pie a prisa y dándole la espalda al otro guerrero para ocultar el creciente sonrojo en su rostro, avergonzado por sus recientes actos, por sus intensos deseos de continuar haciéndolo.

—Ey, eso es lo que me hace ser tan bueno — Sokka trató de sonar divertido, sonriendo forzadamente en un gesto vacilante.

—Como sea, me voy — Zuko se aproximó veloz a la salida y Sokka sintió que debía detenerlo por alguna razón, algo incluso más grande y fuerte que su juego o su propia inteligencia.

— Espera... — pidió, mirando a Zuko detenerse y dudar en la salida. Sin embargo, nada vino a su cabeza, en realidad comprendió que no había nada fuera de todo eso que decir. — ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó, dudoso, sonriendo torpemente para intentar volver a su faceta de chico tonto. — No me has dicho si gané — Zuko se encogió de hombros y apretó los labios duramente, sin estar seguro de qué responder.

—Claro que no, fue horrible — espetó al contrario de lo que sentía, del ardor que aún cosquilleaba por su boca, del deseo de volver y pedir más. —Y ahora mismo solo quiero lavarme la boca — agregó con tono ácido, saliendo finalmente del cuarto y azotando la puerta corrediza detrás de él.

Sokka, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la sensación de los efectos del ligero y casi nulo alcohol que había tomado abandonándolo volvió a cuestionarse todo lo anterior. Se había dejado llevar por sus acciones e impulsos estúpidos, no había pensado siquiera en las consecuencias, lo había dicho por decir y ahora sentía que algo raro había pasado con su amigo, seguro que ya lo había arruinado todo.

Se dejó caer sobre el piso y miró al techo, pensativo, rememorando vívidamente lo anterior, sintiendo de nuevo ese hormigueo en sus partes nobles.

— ¿De verdad beso tan mal? — preguntó para sí mismo, sonriendo una vez que su propia mente se rió de su situación. Tras una ligera agitación de su cabeza se quitó aquel sentimiento extraño y también la responsabilidad y la culpabilidad.

Zuko había aceptado hacer eso, así que después de todo, no era totalmente problema de él.

Fuera de la habitación, recargado en la puerta y sin poder moverse por el temblor en su cuerpo, por el miedo de que las piernas le fallaran y pudiera caer, Zuko se tapó la boca y trató de calmar su respiración, ¿qué mierda había sido todo eso? ¿Cómo es posible que el tonto de Sokka hubiera podido ponerlo así con solo un beso? ¿Qué embrujo extraño había puesto ese hombre sobre él?

Sacudió su cabeza en un intento por quitar esos pensamientos de su fuero interno, por detener de una vez lo agitado de su respiración.

Miró a los lados y decidió finalmente partir por el pasillo, rogando a los Dioses que su sonrojo se desvaneciera de su rostro antes de que alguien notara aquella tan particular perturbación que llevaba remarcada en su semblante.

Esa había sido, sin duda _-y así no lo quisiera admitir jamás-_ , una muy evidente y limpia victoria para Sokka.

* * *

 _ **NA**. Se supone que iba a ser un one shot y lo iba a acabar aquí. Pero no dejo de pensar en lo que podría pasar después y seguro que terminaré por escribir un segundo capítulo mucho más profundo, extenso y justificado xd_

 _En fin, gracias sí alguien leyó, saludos!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Sokka lo miró a los ojos y dejó ver claramente la extrañeza ante aquella propuesta, parpadeando repetidas veces mientras intentaba digerir y entender lo que Zuko acababa de decirle tan seriamente.

—Dijiste que era una emergencia — soltó, mitad reclamo mitad mera incredulidad, levantando las cejas en una expresión que a Zuko le hubiera dado risa sino fuera por el nerviosismo que crecía fuertemente en su interior, sintiendo incluso sus labios vibrar sobre su cara, parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pues la vergüenza era tanta que no le cabía ya dentro, sintió el arrepentimiento sobre sí y quiso desaparecer, seguía sin creer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—Bueno... una emergencia... por querer jugar — Sokka frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, sin poder creer aquello y claramente molesto por tan boba explicación y falta de fundamentos.

—Traje mi espada y todo, Zuko. Dijiste que estabas en peligro y sólo yo podía ayudarte, y luego dices que sólo quieres jugar _Pai Sho_. Amigo, pensé que yo era el tonto del grupo, ¿qué pasa contigo? — Zuko volvió a sonrojarse ante el reclamo y apartó la mirada al suelo, jugando con la punta de sus dedos en indecisión, mostrando también la culpa filtrada en su expresión apenada, pero no por eso iba a echarse para atrás, no podría hacerlo a esas alturas.

—Bueno, yo... — tomó aire, sintiendo la adrenalina desbordarse. — ¡Me obligaste a hacer todas esas cosas antes, así que...! — frenó su impulso al soltar aquello, fijándose en Sokka una vez más y colocando un rostro firme, no quería vacilar, mucho menos que el guerrero del sur notara sus negras intenciones. —Si te decía la verdad no ibas a venir. Es mi turno de obligarte a jugar a lo que yo quiera, ¡Me lo _debes_! — señaló, con una expresión estoica muy apegada a la de siempre, lanzando su típica mirada amenazante y apática a Sokka, metiéndose en su bien sabido papel de Señor del Fuego; monótono y formal.

— Si estabas aburrido y necesitabas un poco de mí _gran_ ingenio y agradable _personalidad_ en tu tonto y _aburrido_ palacio, solo tenías que pedirlo, Zuko, me hiciste preocupar — el maestro fuego asintió suavemente, concediéndole la razón, pero no borró la decisión de sus facciones, sonriendo malicioso a Sokka sin darse cuenta él mismo.

—Sí, claro, sólo necesitaba a alguien a quién patearle el trasero — el moreno se encogió de hombros y finalmente relajó su expresión, guardando su bumerang en su espalda y dejando ir un suspiro hondo, parecía bastante estresado al llegar ahí luego de la ayuda que le había pedido Zuko se había sentido en peligro, pero al notar que todo estaba bien podía volver a ser el mismo.

—Tranquilo, _sé_ que me extrañabas _Profesor Calor_ , además, no hay nadie como yo para los juegos, soy el _capitán diversión_. Andando, no creas que esta vez será fácil ganarme, he estado practicando — le guiñó un ojo, emocionado y confiado como siempre, usando aquellos apodos bobos que había aprendido de Toph. En otro momento habría replicado ante aquello pero no podía hacer más que sonreír mientras veía a Sokka caminando por sí mismo a su habitación, cayendo sin problemas en su perverso y elaborado plan.

Sokka se dio el descaro de abrir la mismísima puerta del Señor del Fuego y entrar, sentándose en el centro del cuarto donde ya estaba un tablero de aquel juego organizado y listo para ser usado.

Zuko entró apenas un poco después, cerrando con seguro aquella puerta que los separó del exterior, dejándolos en un ambiente bastante relajado - _por ahora_ -, personal e íntimo que hizo sudar las manos de Zuko al instante, agitando también su noble y joven corazón.

El maestro fuego se sentó al frente de Sokka al otro extremo de aquella mesa ratona con el tablero del juego sobre la superficie, quedándose quieto por lo que parecieron minutos enteros, con la cabeza abajo y las mejillas calientes, sin saber si era capaz de llevar a cabo su plan y dar el paso que seguía en aquel tétrico y pervertido juego.

— ¿No planeas tirar? ¿O es que me vas a dejar ir primero? — Zuko finalmente miró a su compañero ante aquellas palabras, encontrándolo sereno aunque extrañado, mirándolo con ese aire cargado de diversión y despreocupación, tan disperso y liviano que Zuko volvió a sentirse impaciente y dudoso, apretando los labios mientras pensaba claramente lo que tenía para decir.

—Yo... eh, Sokka, esta vez las cosas se jugarán diferentes — el moreno levantó una ceja en incógnita y Zuko tragó duramente, dándose el valor. — La vez pasada dijiste que para hacer este juego más interesante, podríamos hacer una _apuesta_ — Sokka se cruzó de brazos, pensativo, como intentando recordar aquella _última vez_ , frunciendo duramente cuando pareció dar en el blanco.

— Yo... dije muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Así que... yo... no sé de qué hablas — Zuko notó la incomodidad en Sokka y también un extraño nerviosismo similar al de él, endureciendo su expresión al notar que comenzaba a evadir su mirada.

— No te hagas el tonto, Sokka, sé un hombre y acepta lo que dijiste — esta vez la duda pareció haber desaparecido y su voz sonó igual de firme e irritada como siempre, haciendo a Sokka hundirse en su lugar.

— Oye, yo sólo... lo dije por decir — murmuró lo último, rascándose la nuca en incomodidad ante los recriminatorios ojos dorados que lo amenazaban con aquella profunda mirada. Suspiró tras un momento, cerrando los ojos un segundo mientras finalmente se daba el valor, aceptando dentro de su cabeza la idea que había salido de sus propios labios hacia un par de días, sabiendo también que Zuko no pararía hasta hacerlo caer, después de todo, para Sokka era claro que todo ese lío no se trataba más que de una venganza luego del _horror_ por el que lo había hecho pasar la última vez. —Bien, Zuko, de acuerdo, hagámoslo — soltó, decidido y con el entusiasmo recuperado.

Zuko asintió ante aquello, bastante complacido con que lo aceptara fácilmente y con qué sonara tan ligero, la preocupación que lo había estado ahogando todos esos días pensando en si las cosas funcionarían o no finalmente se apaciguaba en su pecho. Sonrió amplió y asintió una vez, formando un rostro desafiante y competitivo que Sokka imitó al instante, agradecidos ambos silenciosamente con que su amistad se sintiera igual de fresca que siempre, sin importar lo que hacía unos días _había sucedido_.

—Entonces será así, Sokka, el que pierda, tendrá que quitarse una prenda de ropa — puntualizó, frunciendo en decisión.

—Espero que traigas ropa interior limpia, Señor del Fuego, porque acabaré contigo — levantó un puño en el aire, orgulloso ante lo que creía era una victoria asegurada.

[...]

—... y con esto — movió una pieza y no pudo evitar sonreír, dándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a Sokka antes de finalizar su movimiento. —Te gano..., de nuevo — el moreno bajó los hombros y agachó el rostro con congoja, suspirando hondamente mientras la última pizca de diversión se desvanecía de su expresión.

—Bueno, ahí va mi dignidad — murmuró, poniéndose de pie pesadamente y desabrochando la cinta de su pantalón, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos en derrota, no quería presenciar él mismo su humillación.

Zuko no pudo evitar relamerse los labios cuando Sokka lentamente - _por la vergüenza que el acto provocaba en él-_ se quitaba los pantalones y se dejaba ver de cuerpo completo en su _casi_ desnudez. Sintió su corazón agitarse fuerte cuando sobre las mejillas del guerrero de la tribu agua se dibujó un sonrojo, haciéndolo lucir vulnerable y accesible al punto que el Señor del Fuego se impacientó, tragando duramente y siendo agitado y azotado él mismo por la sangre hirviente en su cabeza.

— Ganaste, Zuko, ya no tengo nada más por perder -y _no_ voy a quitarme la ropa interior-, así que... se acabó el juego, ¿feliz? — soltó, notablemente irritado con su constante pérdida en ese juego y por haber acabado semi-desnudo ante un Zuko que no se había quitado ni un calcetín.

—Tampoco quiero verte sin tu ropa interior, gracias — levantó una mano en el aire, con tanta diplomacia que parecía estar rechazando aquello por pura formalidad. —Sin embargo, _mi amigo_ Sokka — el mencionado soltó aire duramente y supo que muy probablemente las cosas se pondrían peor para él con aquella extraña premisa. —La vez anterior jugamos ocho partidos — sonrió y Sokka frunció ante ello, con temor y duda en la mirada al tratar de imaginar con qué cosa saldría ahora aquel joven monarca. —Y para llegar a ese número faltan tres juegos más — levantó su mano con tres dedos erguidos para remarcar su punto, mirando desde su lugar en el suelo a Sokka, quién seguía de pie al otro lado de la mesa portando solo su blanca ropa interior.

—No voy a quitarme esto, Zuko — se aferró a sus calzoncillos con decisión, pero recibió una negativa acompañada de una risa maliciosa y divertida. Hacía rato que Zuko sentía que se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo, contemplar el pecho de Sokka, sus brazos, sus labios, su cuerpo en general, trabajado y cálido a unos pasos de él lo estaban tentado demasiado, lo hacían sentir poderoso, ansioso, como si con aquella figura lo provocara; y él sin resistencia estaba cayendo.

—Vamos a jugar esos partidos... pero tendrás que pagarme de otro modo — de nuevo los labios del moreno se fruncieron, Zuko los miró temblar y sintió esa adrenalina recorrerlo, ese deseo de poseerlos. —Si pierdes, harás lo que yo diga, _lo que sea_ que yo quiera que hagas, lo obedecerás — Sokka gruñó por lo bajo y sus ojos cayeron al suelo, pensativo, pero también derrotado.

—No sé porque siento que esto acabará mal para mi _trasero_ — respondió, entre bromista y serio acompañado de una risa floja y casi forzada, dedicando un momento una mirada de súplica a Zuko, una demasiado fugaz pero con mucho significado.

Zuko entendió que tenía miedo a lo que fuera a decirle, a lo que fuera a _pedirle_ , y entendió también que muy probablemente Sokka esperaba algo muy diferente, algo radical y extremista, doloroso o peligroso, contrario por supuesto a lo que el Señor del Fuego tenía en mente. Hizo caso omiso al ruego silencioso de sus ojos y volvió a sonreír, logrando poner a Sokka nervioso e irritado, imaginando que lo obligaría a pasar por terribles castigos en venganza a lo de la _otra vez_ , no le había bastado con humillarlo con su desnudez y su derrota, seguro que lo haría caer en lo más profundo de la vergüenza para restregar su superioridad ante su inminente pérdida.

—Bien... terminemos con esto de una vez — se sentó y cruzó sus piernas de nuevo, sintiéndose altamente incómodo con su casi nula vestimenta y con los ojos de Zuko que constantemente iban a su persona.

Ni uno de los dos fue muy consciente de la tensión sexual que se generó en el aire, que los recorría cada que los dorados orbes del Señor del Fuego caían sobre el pecho desnudo de Sokka o acariciaban en su lejanía sus brazos o sus piernas, saboreándolos, apreciándolos, deseándolos tan fuertemente que el guerrero de la tribu agua quiso abrazarse a sí mismo un momento para buscar cubrirse, para buscar ponerse a salvo de aquella lujuria que no comprendía pero que sí sentía sobre de sí, el deseo del otro reflejado en sus ojos claros que lo hacían dudar y temblar como una hoja al viento, sin querer moverse de su lugar.

— Ya — dijo de pronto Zuko, en un susurro que pareció el vacilar del viento en sus mejillas.

— ¿Ya qué? — su voz sonó rasposa y carraspeó tratando de aligerar esa sensación de asfixia, pero esta solo se incrementó al mirar a Zuko sonreír ladinamente, mirándose hasta cierto punto, seductor.

—Ya gané el juego, ¿acaso no estás presentando atención? ¿Algo te está distrayendo? — se burló con malicia y agradeció internamente no ser el único distraído, pues teniendo a Sokka _así_ y bajo la idea de lo que seguía tuvo incluso miedo de perder, se sentía demasiado desconcentrado, para su suerte Sokka lo estaba aún más y había logrado vencer sin problemas y con increíble facilidad. Sokka negó suavemente y Zuko levantó su ceja en cuestión, soltando una ligera risa al encontrar más sonrojo en aquellas mejillas.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a lo que sigue — habló el moreno, tratando de cortar la tensión y también de olvidar el tema sobre la causa de su distracción. — ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Caminar en lava? ¿Comer fuego? ¿Enfrentarme a un dragón? ¿Tener un _Agni Kai_ con tu hermana la loca?

—Sokka, Sokka, cálmate — interrumpió su desenfrenado tren de ideas, levantando su mano para indicar silencio. —No es nada de eso... es algo... _más_ fácil... — no pudo evitar tartamudear, mordiendo su labio inferior suavemente.

—Qué bueno, Azula me da mucho miedo — Sokka suspiró y por un segundo intentó relajarse, quizá el _castigo_ no sería tan malo como él imaginaba.

—Sí, a mí también — murmuró Zuko sin mucho interés en el tema de su hermana, tragando fuertemente mientras sentía la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Bien, ¿Qué es entonces? — su voz sonó casi tan animada como siempre y eso dio valor al maestro fuego, quién tomó aire fuertemente y tras meditarlo un segundo, se decidió.

—Quiero... quiero que me beses — musitó tan dulce y suavemente que su voz pareció perderse en el entorno, como una fantasía, como si hubiera sido su imaginación.

Sokka parpadeó repetidas veces y miró a Zuko con extrañeza, como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma o a sus oídos se hubiera perdido su voz. El joven monarca bajó el rostro un momento, totalmente avergonzado, sintiendo el sofocante calor abochornarlo al punto que sintió que ardía de forma literal.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el guerrero del sur, frunciendo por inercia y tratando de encontrar algo en los ojos de Zuko que le dijera que aquello se trataba de una broma. — ¿Por qué? Dijiste que fue algo horrible — siguió al no recibir respuesta y al percibir con claridad que aquello iba más que en serio.

—Sólo hazlo — respondió el otro con dureza, en una orden, como si su amigo fuese un subordinado más cuestionando su inquebrantable mandato.

Zuko apretó los puños a discreción, sintiendo los nervios ante una posible evasiva, ante la imaginativa de que Sokka pudiera extrañase y salir corriendo, que fuese a negarse o a mirarlo mal. Ni uno de los dos había bebido una gota en esta ocasión y se notaba demasiado en la tensión de sus cuerpos y el nerviosismo de sus actos.

Sokka tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo. No entendía muy claramente, pero era posible que Zuko quisiera pagarle con la misma moneda, algo que le parecía un tanto extraño, pero si para Zuko estaba bien, entonces lo haría, después de todo era un hombre de palabra, y por supuesto, se lo _debía_.

No dijo nada, solamente se puso de pie y anduvo a Zuko, quién se giró suavemente desde su lugar hasta estar de frente, dando un asentamiento de cabeza para que Sokka tomara asiento frente a él. Se miraron a los ojos un momento y ambos aspiraron con dificultad, el aire estaba pesado y caliente, al mismo tiempo todo parecía un cristal frío y extraño que estaba a punto de romperse.

Zuko cerró los ojos, adelantándose, apretando sus palmas fuertemente ante los nervios y la emoción por saberlo cooperando en aquella locura.

Sokka lo miró cerrar los ojos y se tomó unos segundos para apreciarlo, para entenderlo y tratar de entender al mismo tiempo el escozor en su interior, el calor en sus mejillas y el ardor que crecía debajo de su ropa interior. Se relamió los labios con lentitud y al tiempo miró a Zuko pasar su propia lengua por su labio superior, impaciente, creando con aquel acto una electricidad en él, una ansiedad al rememorar la sensación de tener aquellos labios unidos a los de él.

Tomó a Zuko de los hombros, como la vez anterior, pasando sus ojos azules por aquel sonrosado rostro que pintaba frente a él, cargado de una especie de ternura, de tranquilidad y vulnerabilidad, un rostro tan poco común en él, tan particular, tan increíble y encantador que solo se lo mostraba a él, que solo se encontraba cuando estaban solos en esa situación. Y verlo así, como nadie más lo veía, lo hizo sentirse agradecido por perder. Lo hizo estar fuera de sí mismo.

Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente antes de cerrar la distancia y pegar su impaciente par de labios a los de él: Zuko era realmente _lindo_.

Los dedos del maestro fuego se apretaron tanto en sus propias palmas que las uñas lograron lastimarlo, pero las sensaciones fueron tantas que necesitó aferrarse a algo para no desfallecer, para no salir _volando_ , como sentía que lo haría.

El beso, a pesar de estar libre del efecto de algún alcohol, era más fuerte y vivaz, era insinuante y maduro, tentativo y cargado de determinación, de furia, de deseo, y llevaba también entre sus alas la honestidad.

Era un beso lleno de todo, de confusión, de pasión, de curiosidad, afecto y también muchas cosas que seguían sin entender del todo. Sokka lo absorbía y manejaba y él perdía el aliento cada que su lengua se aventuraba en la boca ajena y recibía estocadas pasionales sabor cereza.

El guerrero de la tribu agua no se contuvo ni un poco, probó los labios de aquel monarca tanto como le hiciera falta, tanto como quería, mordiendo su labio inferior sin consideración, probando con su lengua sus labios y luego incluso sus dientes, sonriendo para sus adentros cuando lograba sacar suspiros entre cortados de los labios de Zuko que morían ahogados entre el calor de sus bocas.

La sensación se acrecentó cuando Zuko pareció derretirse entre el acto y terminó por ceder a la voluntad del guerrero de la tribu agua, sintiéndose como algodón al fuego, dejándose hacer y siguiendo con la cordura que le quedaba lo que el moreno indicaba entre la insistencia de sus fueros par de labios contra de sí, chupando, mordiendo... gimiendo.

Aquello por supuesto trajo a Sokka a la realidad, oír aquellos gruñidos guturales y casi animalescos de su amigo contra de sí lo hizo recapacitar en un acto que por sí mismo ya no tenía sentido. Trató de separarse de Zuko, con un tanto de tacto y lentitud, pero al quitar apenas sus labios de los del maestro fuego este replicó y reaccionó por su cuenta, sosteniéndolo del cuello y pegándolo de regreso a su cara por mero reflejo.

Sus bocas volvieron a coincidir y Sokka sintió una extraña urgencia en Zuko, lo sintió exigiéndole, con sus labios y sus manos en su cabeza, atrayéndolo para profundizar el beso que ya no tenía nada de inocente o casto.

Correspondió, sin embargo, no entendió bien porque, pero lo hizo con el mismo nivel de necesidad, subiendo sus manos para tocar las mejillas de Zuko y aprisionar su rostro entre sus grandes y cálidas manos que hicieron al Señor del Fuego tiritar, como si toda su vida hubiera estado frío hasta ese momento, hasta sentir aquella caricia sobre su piel.

Ni uno de los se detuvo o abrió los ojos por lo que parecieron eternidades, por lo que significaron eones ardiendo en el fuego, no hasta que los gemidos cambiaron de lugar y esta vez, algo mucho más grave y también salvaje salió de la garganta de Sokka, como una advertencia, como un animal, como el final del camino hasta donde podía contenerse.

Pareció una alarma sonada al mismo tiempo para ambos, separándose al instante y quedándose suspendidos en aquella tensión aplastante e imaginativa una vez más. Se contemplaron en el silencio del momento con un dejo de incomodidad, de cuestionamientos, de dudas silenciosas y prejuicios propios y ajenos. Ambos mantenían el sonrojo latente en el rostro y la saliva del otro aún entre sus labios.

Zuko fue el primero en apartar la mirada, nervioso, pero no con ello menos satisfecho. Sokka llevó sus ojos al suelo y se encontró en contradicción, en vacilación, no comprendía siquiera porque estaba haciendo lo que _estaba haciendo_.

— Bien, juguemos el siguiente partido — soltó el monarca como si fuera nada, acomodando las piezas para volver a empezar. Sokka asintió y regresó a su sitio, reprochándose internamente por qué no estaba saliendo de ahí, corriendo, vistiéndose, negándose.

Era curioso por naturaleza, entendió con extrañeza, sabiendo que una vez empezando aquello tenía que saber cómo terminaría, luego de lo anterior, una parte de él que no quería admitir ansiaba participar en lo que fuera que seguía. Empezaron la partida y ni uno de los dos parecía ya saber que estaban jugando, movían piezas casi aleatoriamente y en más de una ocasión movieron piezas que ni siquiera les correspondían, el tablero estorbaba en medio, las fichas ya no tenían ni caso ni valor, el juego en sí había parecido dejar de tener sentido o alguna especie de verdadera relevancia.

—Gané — anunció Zuko, sin dar siquiera un vistazo al tablero

— Bien — concedió Sokka, sin revisar, sin ser capaz de saber realmente si estaba mintiendo, sabía quizá en el fondo que lo estaba haciendo, el partido no había tenido siquiera un principio o un final, pero ni uno de los dos parecía ya querer esperar.

—La segunda cosa que quiero que hagas... — Zuko tomó un momento para observar el rostro de Sokka, encontrando el mismo deseo que él, la misma ansiedad, el mismo _misterio_ detrás de aquellas pozas azules. — Date la vuelta, cierra los ojos y no digas nada — indicó autoritario y estoico, haciendo a Sokka tragar duramente ante su voz.

Antes de que fuera capaz de girar, miró a Zuko comenzar a quitarse la capa y los atuendos reales, zafando también su camisa y dejando al desnudo su pálido y trabajado pecho.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te desnudas también? — preguntó, curioso, asustado, temeroso, intrigado y también un poco ansioso.

— Te dije que te dieras la vuelta — su voz sonó a exigencia y el aire y tono adulto propio de un rey hizo a Sokka sentir el _deseo_ de obedecerlo. Giró en su lugar y se quedó sentado dándole la espalda a Zuko, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados. Su corazón latió al límite ante la duda y el preámbulo del momento, preguntándose porque lo estaba obedeciendo, si hacía tan solo unos minutos Zuko se veía tan dócil y frágil entre sus manos, ahora había podido mutar a un firme y duro hombre que le exigía y lo hacía desear seguir cual mandato se le ocurriera.

No dudó ni un poco cuando lo sintió venir, cuando escuchó sus pies de tacón golpear el suelo y posarse a sus espaldas, dudando o quizá tentando el terreno. Lo siguiente que sintió fue a Zuko posándose de rodillas tras de él, pegando su pecho desnudo y cálido a su espalda, sintiendo con aquella parte de su cuerpo la firmeza de sus trabajados músculos.

Suspiró hondamente y aguantó la respiración cuando los labios del Señor del Fuego se posaron con dulzura sobre su cuello y erizaron toda su piel de pies a cabeza cuando su caricia se volvió un beso, cuando comenzó a lamerlo, cuando sus labios chuparon ansiosos su piel.

—No... — murmuró Sokka y al instante la caricia paró, Zuko se quedó firme en su lugar, con un dejo de decepción en el rostro al oír esas palabras, al pensar que el final de aquello había llegado y que la protesta que no quería oír estaba finalmente ahí.

El guerrero del sur no se movió un ápice, sin embargo, ni siquiera abrió los ojos o movió su cuerpo fuera de aquel hombre. Zuko incluso sintió una silenciosa o imaginativa protesta por haber detenido su tacto.

—No dejes marcas... o Suki podría mirarlas — agregó, nervioso, con la voz nuevamente aprisionada en su garganta que parecía querer gritar.

Zuko asintió a ello incluso si el otro no podía presenciar aquel acto, sonriendo con malicia en contrariedad al notar sobre el lado derecho del cuello de Sokka tres chupetones producto de sus labios. Acarició aquella piel y depositó un suave beso sobre aquellos rojos puntos que seguramente en unas horas se volverían amoratados.

Continuó entonces, con más fervor ante la nula protesta, pegando sus labios esta vez a la espalda del otro, besando su nuca, su cuello, marcando de besos la columna y los hombros, acariciado con la punta de sus dientes ansiosos por querer morder aquella suave piel, de clavar sus incisivos y dejar su rastro, conteniéndose apenas, luchando por no hacer suyo a aquel hombre, a dejar su marca en él.

Sus brazos rodearon desde atrás a Sokka y con sus palmas abiertas comenzó a tatuar un sendero entre las curvaturas remarcadas del guerrero del sur. Se sonrió al sentirlo tensarse bajo su tacto, al sentir sus músculos apretarse por donde pasaban sus manos, al sentirlo temblar, debajo de él. Tocaba como si fuera el más fino instrumento su piel, rozando la punta de sus dedos, apretando con firmeza y hasta rudeza los pectorales sobresalientes del otro hasta hacerlo suspirar entrecortado, volviendo después a la suavidad que le hacía a Sokka pensar que se trataba de otro hombre, que aquellas manos cálidas no podían pertenecer a una sola persona, que aquello que se sentía como navajas contra su piel se contradecía con la suavidad en las yemas de los dedos rozando con la ligereza de una pluma sus brazos.

Sokka arqueó la espalda cuando Zuko se detuvo a respirar efusivo en su oreja, a lamer su lóbulo, a mordisquear el contorno suave y dedicar lamidas sugestivas en aquella hendidura. Lo escuchó gemir ante su tacto y sintió que él mismo perdía el aliento, que cada succión sobre aquel hombre era una propia marca y herida sobre su propia piel.

Sokka se movió entre sus brazos y Zuko, falto de fe en sí mismo, pensó que este escaparía de nuevo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando lo que sucedió lo contradijo. Sokka giró su cabeza a un lado, lo suficiente para encontrar el rostro de Zuko y besarlo en los labios con emoción. Correspondió sin vacilaciones y pegó aún más su pecho a la espalda del otro, como si quisiera hundirse ahí mismo. Sus manos no pararon un momento y llevó a sus dedos a recorrer cada centímetro delante de él, estirando sus manos hasta donde sus brazos le daban poder, llevando sus manos a las piernas de Sokka, de las cuales se jactó, aprisionando aquellos muslos en sus palmas y remarcando la figura de sus dedos en arrebatadoras caricias contra la piel.

Sin desearlo y sin calcularlo, sin embargo, sus manos subieron por aquel sendero y terminó posando sus palmas en la entrepierna de Sokka, quién se tensó duramente ante aquel contacto.

Esa fue la alarma en esa segunda parte, haciéndolos recapacitar y separar al instante, como si no hubieran estado ardiendo como lo hacían, como si no hubieran estado a punto de llegar _a más_.

Zuko carraspeó y se puso de pie, retrocediendo, sintiendo sobre sus palmas el ardor de aquella dureza que había encontrado en la entrepierna. Sokka se tomó unos momentos para retomar el aliento, apretando las piernas con la intención de apagar aquel fuego, de cesar su adrenalina y los deseos de pedirle a las manos de Zuko volver _ahí_.

Finalmente se incorporó y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Zuko y encontrando en este la tensión. Sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban en el aire y unos momentos sintieron que ese algo más cedería y se perderían, pero no fue así. El monarca apartó la mirada y con dificultad se sentó en su debido lugar detrás del tablero, siendo consiente hasta el momento que él también estaba excitado y su hombría solicitaba atención en su remarcada erección.

Sokka hizo lo propio al otro lado y se tomaron un segundo de silencios y evasivas para poder continuar a lo que fuera que seguía. Zuko acomodó las piezas de vuelta en la tabla para volver a empezar, siendo esta vez él el observado, sin lograr acomodar del todo el juego, su mente no soportó el par de ojos azules escudriñando su ser y sus manos se frenaron en el aire, ya no había más por hacer.

Sus miradas se toparon y ambos tragaron ruidosamente, sintiendo miles de preguntas en la punta de la lengua que morían a la brevedad de que se formaban dentro de sus cabezas. La electricidad los azotó y se sintieron impropios, sentían que debían decir algo pero nada salió de sus bocas más que suspiros entrecortados y súplicas sin sonido o letras.

— Gané — murmuró Zuko, con los ojos pegados a Sokka y sin haber movido una sola pieza.

— Bien, ¿qué es lo _último_ que quieres? — cuestionó con firmeza, llegando al extremo de casi no parpadear.

Zuko cayó en silencio y se tomó un momento reflexivo, haciendo con ese silencio a Sokka temblar en el fuero interno de su imaginativa, de la perversión o de lo imperfecto. El joven monarca finalmente, tras un asentamiento para sí mismo y un fuerte suspiró, lo entendió. Se puso de pie y anduvo unos cuantos pasos a Sokka, quién se giró a un lado para que ambos quedarán sentados frente a frente.

—Quiero que me digas lo que te gusta de mí — de nuevo el moreno cayó en la incredulidad, no se esperaba esa pregunta y una especie de decepción nació en su interior, él esperaba que aquel cristal entre ellos terminara por quebrarse y que sólo ellos y los Dioses dieran fe de lo que _hubiera_ _podido_ suceder ahí.

Encontró, sin embargo, algo que lo hizo temblar en aquellos orbes dorados que lo miraban fijamente, algo que le dijo que eran quizá más peligrosas las palabras de lo que era el roce incesante de sus cuerpos. Ellos podrían haber cerrado los ojos y fingir no ver, fingir ignorancia y terminar cediendo a aquella fuerza que los llamaba a romper aquel invisible muro. Pero las palabras eran aclaraciones, era abrirse, era ser sincero, era tomar una idea y arrancarla del corazón para formar con esta una emoción y tratar de expresarla. Las palabras eran las que daban explicación. Hablar era lo que haría a aquella extraña fantasía una realidad. Era lo que haría que todo eso fuera verdad.

— Ah, no sé... yo... mmm... tu... ¿sonrisa? — tuvo miedo de responder con sinceridad, tomando la evasiva más próxima a aquello y apartando la mirada para no ver el reclamo en aquellos ojos claros.

— Sokka — su voz sonó al regaño de una madre, o a la súplica de un amante, ni uno lo supo pero escuchar su nombre en aquella voz lo tocó fuertemente, lo hizo rendirse ante la verdad que ya cernía fuertemente en su interior. Apretó los ojos y tras soltar un gruñido entre dientes volvió sus orbes azules a Zuko, mirándolo con bravura intensidad.

—Me gusta que seas así, como _eres_. Yo... estaba tan celoso de que a pesar de todas las cosas que habías hecho, que habías pasado, fueras tan bueno en... en _todo_. Por eso quería retarte a todo esto, por eso quería derrumbar esa imagen y demostrar que no eras tan _perfecto_ , que no podías ser tan bueno en todo y además ser un rey, sumado a eso eras terriblemente apuesto y me sentí tan... intimidado — arrugó el entrecejo y apartó la mirada, bajando el rostro con un dejo de vergüenza ante aquella explicación. —Pero ahora entiendo que lo merecías, ¿no? Quiero decir, pasaste por toda esa mierda y ahora... mereces ser feliz, mereces ser _así_ de bueno, así de fuerte, _así como eres_. Y entiendo también que... a estas alturas en realidad, lo que siempre sentí fue admiración por ti, más que envidia, quería ser tu amigo, tal vez incluso quería ser un poco más como _tú_. Eres un verdadero héroe, Zuko — el mencionado le miró enternecido, conmovido y también un tanto tocado, aquella sinceridad lo hizo sentir un tanto avergonzado.

—No necesitas ser más como yo, Sokka — respondió, haciendo que el otro levantara la mirada. —Y tampoco soy perfecto — murmuró, llevando su mano sin desearlo a aquella inamovible cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo. — Eres increíblemente inteligente y astuto. Seguir tus planes fue lo que nos llevó a la victoria en la guerra... nadie lo habría podido hacer sin ti... eres un héroe tanto o más que yo, _amigo_ — Sokka se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, igualmente conmovido con aquel dulce discurso. — Y además, tenías razón, Sokka, tú ganas... — sonrió con un poco de tristeza reflejada en el acto y Sokka lo miró curioso, esperando a lo que tenía para decir. —La gente te quiere por tu sobresaliente personalidad, por lo divertido y agradable que eres... y sí, eres insuperable besando... tienes la victoria, Sokka, me rindo — el moreno se sonrojó al extremo ante aquello, quedándose con los ojos como platos pegados a Zuko, quién le sonrió con sinceridad y un poco de _algo más_.

— Yo... — comenzó, pero no sabía que más decir. Todo eso había acabado, se habían dicho y habían hecho lo que tenían que hacer, no había cabida para algo más, no sin salirse de su _amistoso_ contexto. —Zuko, ¿Esto dejó de ser un juego hace mucho, verdad? — su pregunta fue casi retórica y hacerla le dolió, era la confirmación a la desviada tangente que los había arrastrado ahí en primer lugar.

—Así es Sokka, esto ya _no_ es un juego — ambos asintieron a la idea y se quedaron mirando al suelo, entristecidos, avergonzados, pero también con una premisa que pintaba delante de sus pies, una fantasía silenciosa que caía en la invisibilidad a sus miradas, _por ahora_.

— ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? — le preguntó, hundido en el pánico y en la alarma de su mente ante aquella tercera petición, ante lo que había desembocado aquella breve charla cargada de sinceridad.

— Haz lo que creas correcto — respondió, ahorrándose una súplica para que no se fuera, ahogando una petición que ya no le concernía. Si quería irse, sí ya no quería charlar más o volver, lo entendería, él jamás lo detendría.

— Yo... ¿debería irme ya? — preguntó de nuevo ante su indecisión, ante su miedo, ante la pelea interna de querer quedarse y abrazarlo y la razón que le dictaba que aquello era el final de ese confuso enredo.

— Esa es decisión tuya, Sokka — repitió su idea, sin querer mirarlo para no dejar filtrar en sus pupilas la tristeza ante aquel inevitable momento.

Sokka asintió y tras un momento más, se levantó. Recogió sus cosas y se colocó la ropa a la brevedad, sintiendo aún esa sensación que le pedía no marcharse, que le decía que quedarse a charlar más con Zuko era mejor. Pero la cordura estaba sobre su cabeza y sabía que prolongar aquello lo haría más difícil, ¿qué esperaba de todos modos? ¿Qué se supone en primer lugar que había sido todo eso? Necesitaba pensar, y necesitaba hacerlo lejos de Zuko.

Se fue a la puerta y le quitó el seguro, abriéndola suavemente, sin querer realmente irse, no así, no sin entender. Le dedicó una última mirada por sobre el hombro antes de marcharse, mirando el rostro de Zuko girando a un lado para no verlo partir. Él necesitó también cerrar los ojos para poder cruzar la puerta y no volver ahí, para ni dudar y por fin partir.

Sin una palabra más, sin nada que agregar, cerró detrás de sí, dejando a Zuko en la soledad de su ahora vacía y silenciosa habitación.

[...]

Caminó por el patio y se detuvo un momento frente al pequeño estanque de patos-tortuga, mirando a los pequeños e indefensos animales nadar con libertad sobre el agua, ajenos e indiferentes a él.

Se sentó sobre el pasto y suspiró largamente, dejando sus brillantes ojos vagar por los alrededores, un tanto aburridos y cansados, las cosas estaban tranquilas últimamente en la Nación del fuego y su máxima preocupación era el constante papeleo. Necesitaba urgentemente descansar.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta y sus ojos dieron al firmamento, apreciando con vacía atención las nubes blancas coloreadas por el carmín de la tranquila tarde, sintiendo una vez más sobre de sí aquella vacía y dolorosa sensación aplastando su pecho en preocupación, o quizá era solo arrepentimiento. Por muchas cosas, o por nada en realidad.

Sacudió su cabeza y trató de enfocarse de nuevo en su entorno, a su alrededor, intentando por todos los medios dejar de una vez por todas de pensar en todo eso, en _él_.

—Luces muy estresado — una voz tronó a su lado, _su_ voz, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y haciéndolo girar con presura, dudando un momento de su cordura y preguntándose si no había sido una vez más su imaginación.

— ¿Sokka? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó extrañado y emocionado, mirando con incredulidad al otro chico que había aparecido a unos metros de él, como un fantasma, como una alucinación. Trató de ocultar su sonrisa inquieta pero esta se escapó de entre sus labios, sonriéndole ampliamente a su inesperado invitado. El moreno se encogió de hombros y anduvo un par de pasos más al monarca, con vacilación, quedándose de pie a una pequeña distancia de su lugar, mirándolo a los ojos con esa sensación cálida y agradable que el guerrero del sur siempre ofrecía para todos.

—No sé, de pronto... me he sentido aburrido, me han entrado ganas de _jugar_ — sonrió y se recargó en el árbol a sus espaldas, ese del que Zuko disfrutaba del cobijo de su sombra. Ambos sonrieron y soltaron una risa divertida, un tanto agradecidos de que la peliaguda situación de hacía un par de semanas ahora incluso los hiciera sonreír. Duró apenas un segundo aquello, un parpadeo tan insignificante como el tintineo de una estrella en lo alto.

Sus rostros serios volvieron sobre de sí y la tensión se apoderó de sus cuerpos, los hizo sentir como si no hubiera pasado un segundo desde aquella última vez que estuvieron juntos. Sokka suspiró por lo bajo y miró sin querer hacerlo a Zuko, aún sin estar seguro del porqué había vuelto, de lo que estaba buscando ahí luego de tanto tiempo.

— Sokka... — comenzó el monarca pero el otro negó físicamente, dedicando una sonrisa ladina bañada de un _no-sé-qué_ , una madurez diferente o una certeza sobre algo que de momento Zuko desconoció por completo.

—Hay que jugar un partido de _Pai Sho_ , Zuko — soltó él, con tranquilidad, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo en tentativa. El Señor del Fuego se sonrió una vez más y viró a los patos-tortuga graznando sobre aquel pequeño lago.

—Bien, pero... ¿qué me darás si gano? — no pudo evitar reír por lo absurdo de aquello, por lo repetitivo, por la insinuación, por el nada que de nuevo se cernía.

—Eso depende de lo que quieras perder — Sokka se sentó a su lado y ambos clavaron sus ojos al frente, a la nada, a la idea de si aquella proposición iba en serio o no. No lo supieron y no quisieron pensar en eso, se quedaron de piernas cruzadas disfrutando de la brisa fresca del atardecer en aquel lugar hasta que la noche pareció llegar rápidamente y rodearlos de su suave y azulada oscuridad.

—Entonces que así sea — Sokka asintió ante eso y giró su rostro a Zuko, quien a su vez imitó el gesto y lo encaró.

Ya no habría juegos ni máscaras, ambos lo supieron, sí ellos llegaban a estar solos una vez más, probablemente nada volvería a ser igual. Ambos lo deseaban en su fuero interno así no quisieran admitirlo, y quizá aún tenían muchas cosas por las cuales pasar, muchas preguntas que responder y muchos sentimientos que entender.

Pero estaban ahí, de nuevo, bajo la premisa de más _apuestas y demostraciones_ , sobre una historia que había comenzado como un burdo chiste, como una alocada y boba competición.

Y ni uno de los dos había podido huir de eso, en realidad, habían quedado atrapados en un juego donde no existía un ganador o una genuina victoria.

Habían aprendido mucho de sí mismos en esos días de lejanía, y quizá, _sólo quizá_ , tras ir a la habitación de Zuko aquel mismo día, las cosas cambiarían. La situación se aclararía.

Mientras tanto, con sus miradas suspendidas en el aire, acomodadas sobre el cobijo de la tensión, lograron sonreírse, lograron entender que se hacían falta, que una necesidad más fuerte que ellos mismos los aquejaba. Una mano escurridiza se coló para tomar la del otro hombre en una invisible caricia, en un casto y temeroso acto, como quién pacta en complicidad un pecaminoso trato. Cómo quién se aferra con fervor a la vida. Como un loco se atreve a tocar el amor.

—Esta vez, te juro que voy a vencerte...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Se miró de nuevo al espejo y su frente volvió a fruncirse, lanzó otra breve maldición que murió en la soledad de aquel pequeño baño donde el goteo de la llave era lo único que rebotaba alrededor, poniéndolo más tenso de lo que ya se sentía sencillamente con esa premisa. Desvió la mirada al suelo, como si ignorando aquello terminaría por desaparecer, por no existir, pero al levantar la vista al cristal frente a él volvió a contemplar aquello sobre su cuello, tan claro y tan remarcado que lo exaltó una vez más, haciéndolo golpear la pared suavemente ante la impotencia, nervios y miedo que agobiaron su mente.

— Estúpido Zuko, le dije que no dejara marcas — acarició de nuevo aquel trazo de piel amoratado en tres diferentes puntos y deseó con toda su fuerza que Katara lo curara, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo explicar que _eso_ había llegado ahí cuando todos sabían de sobra que había estado en la Nación del Fuego?, Suspiró, derrotado, deseando que aquello se desvaneciera de su cuerpo por sí solo, que desapareciera también de su _cabeza_ , porque estaba por volverse loco.

Soltando un bufido impaciente se colocó la gruesa y pesada chamarra azul que llevaba consigo desde la tribu agua, odiando el hecho de que estuviera en el reino tierra exactamente en una región donde hacía demasiado calor. Tras abrochar el último botón de su atuendo caluroso se contempló ligeramente satisfecho cuando las marcas quedaban perfectamente ocultas detrás de la tela esponjosa de su gorro, subiendo aún más la vestimenta para asegurarse de que no hubiera fallas.

Salió tras un suspiro hondo y haber llenado su cuerpo de valor, dejando ver su presencia en una reducida sala donde Katara, Aang y Suki aguardaban charlando un par de cosas que él no prestó atención, solo anduvo demasiado tieso y nervioso hasta poder reunirse con ellos, quienes giraron en su dirección emocionados y alegres de tenerlo de vuelta en Yu Dao, donde seguían ayudando a las colonias re establecidas luego del incidente del Movimiento de la Restauración de la Armonía.

— ¡Sokka! ¡Qué alegría! — Suki fue la primera en saltar a él, rodeándolo posesiva y plantando más de un beso sobre sus labios que él apenas correspondido, seguía demasiado nervioso por todo lo acontecido con Zuko, más aún por tener sobre de sí la premisa que cernía en su cuello al poder ser descubierto. — ¿Cómo te fue en la Nación del Fuego? ¿Por qué saliste tan a prisa? ¿Todo está bien con Zuko? — asintió a aquello, recordando brevemente que había recibido el llamado del Señor del Fuego por una "emergencia" y había partido sin decir nada, por todo lo que había pasado, era un detalle que prácticamente había olvidado.

— Sí, todo está _perfecto_ con él... — respondió en un susurro y al instante carraspeó, sintiendo un dolor en la boca del estómago al decir aquello, al mal pensar sus propias palabras y traer a su mente su pasada conversación, su manera estúpida de haberle confesado que creía que era _perfecto_. —Todo está tranquilo en la Nación del Fuego... sí— trató de corregirse a sí mismo, pero de nuevo sus palabras quedaron fuera de lugar.

— Deberíamos ir a ver a Zuko todos juntos, Sokka pasó un tiempo allá y jugaron muchos juegos, ¿No es así? — habló Katara, animada, parafraseando las cosas que su hermano le había contado brevemente luego de que volviera la primera vez que había llegado al castillo del Señor del Fuego luego de "retarlo" a un sin fin de bobos desafíos. Dónde _todo_ ese embrollo había comenzado.

— Ah sí claro todo muy divertido — soltó apático y hasta cierto punto sarcástico, pero estaban tan acostumbrados a que Sokka nunca hablara en serio que ni uno de los presentes le tomó la debida atención.

— Me alegra oírlo, entonces ahí iremos la siguiente vez — saltó Aang esta vez, ya ilusionado con la idea de volver a ver a su ahora mejor amigo.

— Sokka, ¿no tienes calor? ¿Por qué traes la gabardina del Polo Sur? — Katara tenía que ser la que notara aquello, haciendo a Sokka maldecir a su hermana ante su imprudente comentario, incluso se sintió irritado y tuvo ganas de protestar groseramente, pero debía contenerse, no tenía caso hacer un escándalo que llamara más la atención de todos a las marcas en su cuello que estúpidamente intentaba ocultar.

— Después de estar en la Nación del Fuego tanto tiempo siento frío en cualquier otro lado — justificó rápidamente en un tonto pretexto, pero al ver la calma en los demás se tranquilizó de igual manera, por lo menos brevemente.

— Tienes razón, ¡la Nación del Fuego es tan caliente! — comentó Aang, negando suavemente y riendo a Sokka, observando su esponjoso traje cubriéndolo. — Seguro que cualquier lugar es más frío que ahí — los otros tres rieron y Sokka apenas gesticuló una breve sonrisa.

— Aunque para nosotros que venimos del polo sur resulta aún más caluroso. Pero supongo que ellos están muy acostumbrados, ¿Han tocado la piel de Zuko? Su temperatura corporal es mucho más elevada que la muestra — soltó Katara con naturalidad, recibiendo un asentamiento de Aang y Suki, quienes parecían asombrados con su comentario pues se habían dado cuenta de aquello alguna vez. — Cuando toqué su pecho estaba muy sorprendida, estaba realmente caliente — agregó conmocionada, recibiendo un nuevo asentimiento por los demás.

Sokka, sin embargo, al escuchar aquello se sintió él mismo arder, la imagen de su hermana tocando el pecho de Zuko lo alteró, imaginar a cualquiera tocando a Zuko en realidad lo puso inmediatamente de malas por una razón que no comprendió. Arrugó el rostro y le lanzó una mirada fiera y retadora a Katara que ya estaba contando alguna otra cosa que él no prestó atención. Sin pensarlo bien se puso de pie arrebatadoramente, con sus ojos desafiantes y molestos clavados en la morena que lo miró con extrañeza junto al resto.

— ¿Y qué rayos hacías tú tocando el pecho de Zuko? — decirlo en voz alta fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la cordura y se sonrojó al instante, sintiendo como si el resto pudiera leerle la mente y mirar los propios recuerdos de aquel cuerpo semi-desnudo tocándolo, confirmando con su propia piel aquel hecho, la idea de que el cuerpo de Zuko era realmente cálido, realmente cómodo al tacto..., y que él estaba ahí haciendo un escándalo por nada. Sacudió la cabeza un momento para centrarse, pero pensar también en que Zuko iba por ahí tocando y dejándose tocar por quién fuera lo sobresaltó, lo hizo extrañarse en su mente confundida y lo hizo rabiar al instante, logrando lucir alterado, más que por lo dicho, por su imaginación, por su culpa y recuerdos que lo atormentaban, que lo hacían sentir descubierto.

— Lo dije una vez, cuando Azula lo golpeó yo tuve que curarlo — murmuró Katara con una expresión incrédula y un tanto asustada, sin comprender. Ni siquiera Aang se había visto molesto al respecto y todos recordaban claramente la historia del rayo que había impactado al entonces príncipe Zuko, lanzando la misma cuestión a Sokka, quién de pie al centro ya no supo qué hacer.

Era un idiota y no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, en lo que había hecho y _sentido_ , ya ni siquiera podía pensar las cosas claramente y algo más fuerte que él estaba tomando el control. Negó suavemente y se reprochó sus actos, que descuidado era. Que imbécil era.

— ¿Estás bien, Sokka? — preguntó Suki, escudriñado a su novio con la mirada, una que el guerrero del sur esquivó, dándose la vuelta para que nadie notara su rostro afligido y preocupado, bastante confundido con sus propias palabras y sus propios actos.

— Estoy bien solo... necesito un momento — levantó su morral azul que llevaba a cuestas y comenzó a caminar por la casa donde se quedaban alojados para ayudar a las personas. Aang y Katara compartieron una mirada fugaz ante aquello, mirando a la guerrera Kyoshi levantarse e ir tras él.

— Sokka... ¿quieres que vaya contigo? — le preguntó apenas lo alcanzó, mostrando un rostro preocupado al ver a Sokka alterado y furioso por alguna razón. Este al instante negó y la adelantó por un par de pasos, sintiéndose extraño.

— No hace falta, solo estoy cansado por el viaje, tomaré una siesta... — le sonrió forzadamente y anduvo a prisa por el pasillo, deseando como nunca había querido estar lo más lejos de su propia novia.

Se encerró en la habitación donde lo habían alojado y se tumbó en la cama, sosteniendo la almohada contra su cabeza para tratar de calmar su respiración y su corazón, para ahogar en ella el quejido y el grito de su mente. ¿Qué se suponía que había sido eso? ¿Qué se suponía que era _todo_ eso? Desde que había besado a Zuko por primera vez hasta el día de hoy, todo para Sokka no tenía sentido, todo era una completa locura, parecía un sueño, una pesadilla, no sabía que pensar al respecto.

Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró hondo, quería aclarar toda su mente pero los pensamientos saltaban enloquecidos y sin sentido gritaban cosas que él no podía ni comprender.

Estaba fuertemente incómodo y frustrado, una sensación de impotencia venía a su pecho y lo ahogaba, no sabía que era correcto pensar y que era una estupidez, tenía la sensación de que no debió haberse ido del castillo así como así, sin entender ni un poco, pero otra parte de él le gritaba que el verdadero error había sido ir ahí en primer lugar, haber permitido que todo eso pasara.

¿Qué demonios se supone que significaba después de todo? Zuko se veía realmente convencido, realmente a gusto con todo eso, y él se preguntaba por qué. ¿Qué era todo eso para Zuko? ¿Qué pensaba él? ¿A qué demonios se supone que estaba jugando?

Apretó los ojos, deseando que toda esa congoja se detuviera, que los recuerdos se olvidaran, que su piel dejará de arder. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Cuál era el propósito de jugar así con él? Ahora sólo pensaba que todo entre ambos se había arruinado, que no tendría rostro para volver a ver al Señor del Fuego, y que en parte, en realidad tampoco tenía ganas de verlo. Se suponía que eran amigos pero... ¿ahora? ¿Podrían seguir siéndolo? ¿Aún podía pararse frente a él sin desear hacer algo, sin debatirse entre querer desnudarlo y querer golpearlo?

Aquel pensamiento lo abrumó, lo hizo resaltar esa vocecita que decía que había dejado algo _muy_ grande inconcluso en la Nación del Fuego, algo a medias que se había extendido solo para él, algo con lo que tenía que terminar entre las manos. Al tiempo, claro, eso lo aquejaba, ¿qué era eso que en el fondo sentía que _debió_ hacer? ¿Cómo poder siquiera concebir alguna idea, un algo _más_ que pudiera nacer de esa situación, de esa relación amistosa entre los dos?

¿Amigos? ¿Aún podían llamarse así? Un amigo no te besaba, no te tocaba como ellos lo habían hecho, no apretaban su cuerpo y su dureza contra tu espalda mientras te aprisionaba y gemían sobre la piel, un amigo no dejaba huellas de sus labios sobre la espalda y marcaba sus dientes contra tu cuello. Entonces, ¿Qué se suponía que eran ellos ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que harían ahora?

¿Fingir? ¿Olvidar? ¿Intentar ignorar la erección que se asomaba de sus pantalones cada vez que recordaba la sensación de las manos humeantes de Zuko sobre su pecho, sobre sus piernas, hacer de cuenta que no sentía aún su aliento en contra de su oreja?

Soltó una maldición y una sensación vomitiva lo embargó, quería que todo eso desapareciera, odiaba la incertidumbre, odiaba la incógnita y el temor, el deseo filtrado, la duda y al mismo tiempo el asco revuelto con la pasión. La aberrante idea que nacía y moría en su cabeza iba a volverlo loco, la certeza de que algo muy malo en realidad había pasado lo sacudió, lo preocupó incluso cuando no estaba seguro de qué había sido eso. Probablemente las consecuencias de aquel juego y lo que había parecido una tontería iba más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado, de lo que hubiera creído, de lo que él mismo y su juicio podían soportar.

Sin darse cuenta, en el silencio en el que se encontraba, se quedó dormido con el rostro de Zuko plasmado al final de sus pupilas.

[...]

— ¿Sokka? — la voz y la luz que de pronto cayó en su cara lo despertó un tanto agitado, incorporándose en su sitio mientras la figura de Suki se hacía presente y se adentraba en su habitación. Parpadeó muchas veces y se talló los ojos suavemente, sonriéndole con más sinceridad que en la tarde que había llegado de su viaje. La guerrera se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dejando en el suelo a un lado de ellos el candelabro de una vela que llevaba en una de sus manos el cual los alumbró apenas lo suficiente para poder mirarse a la cara entre la suave luz naranja. — ¿Cómo estás? — cuestionó en un susurro, colocando una mano en su hombro consoladoramente.

— Bien... ¿Dormí demasiado? — se acomodó en su lugar, enderezando su espalda mientras miraba a Suki darle una negativa ante su pregunta.

— Sokka... ¿en verdad está todo bien? Te noto extraño — él negó de inmediato, tratando de no regresar toda la basura a su mente ahora que había despertado y se sentía un tanto tranquilo.

— Lo está, solo... no me gusta que mi hermana ande por ahí tocando gente — justificó, imaginando que Suki hacía alusión a su tontería de esa misma tarde que ahora sonaba tan fuera de lugar incluso para él mismo, pero había llegado tan abrumado y pensar en todo eso lo tenía tan confundido que no se había detenido realmente a pensar.

— Lo entiendo, está bien — ella le sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, tomando su mano en un movimiento suave y entrelazando sus dedos en ese aire romántico que siempre portaba. — Te extrañé — susurró cerca de su rostro, recargándose aún más en él hasta que sus brazos rodearon por completo su cuerpo.

Ambos entendían y sabían leer rápidamente el ambiente, por lo que ambos sintieron nacer la premisa de la consumación de su amor ahí mismo, sobre esa cama. Sokka comenzó a besarla y tocarla, a tratar de sentir placer en las manos de Suki, en sus caricias, a llevar el mismo sus dedos sobre las curvas femeninas, a desearla y poseerla y así borrar también la huella de sus _errores_. Gracias a la tenue y casi nula luz fue capaz de quitarse el enorme suéter y también de quitarse por completo la camisa, dejando que su novia amorosa y pasional rozara sin vergüenza su cuerpo para prender la chispa del amor.

Aquello sin pensarlo lo descolocó, haciéndolo apretar los ojos cuando las manos de Suki se sintieron demasiado frías, demasiado delgadas, les faltaba algo que tardó en focalizar, les faltaba una esencia que no sabía identificar, pero fue cuando los labios de ella rozaron su cuello, específicamente _esa_ parte de su cuello, cuando Sokka entendió que todo estaba demasiado frío. Que le faltaba _calor_.

La empujó suavemente sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose culpable al segundo siguiente, mirando avergonzado el rostro extrañando de ella, que le miraba en cuestión, totalmente estupefacta. Tragó sonoramente y le preguntó a sus manos qué estaba haciendo, le preguntó a sus labios porque habían imaginado a alguien más, le preguntó a su corazón por qué no podía seguir con eso, por qué su piel se rehusaban a ser marcada por alguien más.

— Yo... — bajó el rostro un segundo, llevando sus dedos al puente de su nariz, donde masajeó un momento tratando se recobrar la compostura. —No es nada, perdón... — sonrió y extendió los brazos, acogiéndola de nueva cuenta.

Suki dudó un segundo, pero no lo rechazó, solo volvió a besarlo está vez con remarcada vehemencia, como si quisiera ayudarlo con la caricia de sus besos, como si buscara aliviar ese dolor que veía al final de los orbes azules del hombre al que ella amaba, ella solo quería ayudar, solo quería ofrecerle un cobijo entre sus brazos, quería des estresarlo tu hacerlo feliz.

No imaginaba por supuesto que su intención estaba saliendo de un modo completamente opuesto, que su novio quería alejarla de él una vez más, que al cerrar los ojos eran los ojos dorados los que pintaban tras sus párpados, que sentía secos y escuetos sus labios y sus manos reclamaban las de alguien más. Suki hizo el beso más intenso a la par de sus caricias robándole a Sokka el aliento, haciéndolo recordar la forma en la que Zuko besaba, en su forma tan particular, tan excitante, tan extraña y anhelada. Sobre su piel ardió la huella de sus manos como si fuese una herida, como si ardiera, como si el fuego que Zuko emanaba se hubiera quedado impregnado en su piel y ahora lo llamara desde sus memorias, ahora le pedía volver a él.

— No — volvió a separarse y tomó una ligera distancia, pasándose una de sus manos por el rostro para tratar de calmarse, para tratar de diferir la realidad.

— Sokka... ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué está mal? — Suki notó el claro nerviosismo en su novio, sintió más que eso el rechazo implícito en su ser, en sus manos que se alejaban de ella, como si la repudiara... o como si buscara a alguien _más_.

— No es nada, solo... _—"solo no puedo dejar de pensar en Zuko mientras te beso a ti, lo único que pasa es que no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, que no puedo olvidar las caricias que compartimos. Que quiero poseerlo a él en tu lugar"._ Su mente recitó el resto de su idea y al instante apartó el rostro a un lado, fuertemente avergonzado y ofuscado por lo que conllevaba aquella cuestión. — Solo... me duele demasiado la cabeza Suki, quiero dormir un poco más... — dijo y la miró dudar de ello, la miró darse cuenta de que le mentía, de que había algo más.

Pero luego, sus ojos ya no pudieron mirarla. La culpa fue lo que cubrió el resto.

— Bien, avísame si necesitas algo — se paró de la cama claramente molesta y ofendida, bastante tocada por la situación y el rechazo, pero era demasiado bondadosa, demasiado tolerante y por supuesto demasiado inocente como para sí quiera imaginar la realidad.

— Soy un idiota — dijo para sí cuando se sintió en soledad, golpeando su frente y apretando los ojos mientras buscaba una explicación a todo eso.

Quería volver y solamente llevaba un día lejos del Señor del Fuego Zuko, quería regresar y saber qué era eso que había detrás del ligero cristal que había quebrado entre ellos, quería sentir de nuevo sus brazos, quería arder en esa sensación, quería mirar sus ojos escudriñarlo, charlar, olerlo, estar cerca, eso, nada más.

Maldijo por enésima vez que así fuera, que solo hubiera bastado aquella tarde llena de locuras y sensaciones para tenerlo así de confundido, así de intrigado y ansioso por probar, por averiguar. Aun así, una picazón más grande le decía que quería más que solo poseer a Zuko, que había descubierto algo dentro de sí que finalmente podía llegar a admitir, algo que quizá ya existía dentro hacía un breve tiempo.

A pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentirse mal, ni siquiera podía tocar a su novia sin llenar su mente de ideas pervertidas con Zuko y aquello lo hacía sentir culpable y dolido, lo hacía sentir que no tenía valor ni honor, que deshonraba y ofendía la belleza y naturaleza de Suki al rechazarla, al tener a alguien más en su mente, al haberle sido _infiel_.

¿Era esa la palabra que buscaba? ¿Infidelidad? ¿Realmente era así? Había sido un juego... al menos al principio lo había sido. Pero ahora era un pecado, una traición, un engaño, una mentira, había manchado su relación y había tirado al suelo su confianza y el tiempo que llevaban juntos, que llevaban queriéndose. Y todo eso, ¿por qué? ¿Había valido la pena sentirse como un mentiroso e infiel bastardo?

Su piel ardiendo y vibrando ante el recuerdo le dijo que sí, que había valido cada segundo de aquello. La razón le dictaba una vez más que nada de eso debió tener cabida en primer lugar y que nada justificaba haber traicionado de esa forma tan ruin a su querida novia, nada en el mundo podría cubrir lo suficiente una infidelidad. Incluso si había sido un juego. Incluso si era con otro hombre.

Aquello le dio escalofríos y necesitó volver a cubrirse y enredarse entre las sábanas. Nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo fallándole así a una mujer, mucho menos con un hombre, y aquella idea lo tocaba y preocupaba, lo hacía temblar en preocupación y sentía que su cuerpo no soportaba la idea, el saber. Nunca en su vida había gustado de un hombre antes, mucho menos había siquiera intentado algo con alguno ni en el más recóndito lugar en su imaginación, era una idea que no concebía y su gusto por las mujeres era claro y el mundo así lo conocía.

¿Qué sucedía entonces? ¿Qué tenía Zuko? ¿Qué demonios había pasado por su mente al haber propuesto algo tan indecente la primera vez que habían terminado por darse un beso? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué quería seguir haciéndolo? ¿Por qué creía que era realmente bonito? ¿Por qué quería volver? ¿A qué?

No quiso responder ninguna de sus preguntas, temeroso por supuesto de las posibles respuestas, solo cubrió de nuevo su rostro con la almohada y deseó morir ahí mismo para ya no tener que pensar más, para no preocuparse más.

[...]

Tres semanas fue el tiempo máximo que pudo soportar aquel suplicio. No podía dormir bien, no podía pensar y seguía sin poder tocar a su hermosa mujer. Había esperado que con el tiempo aquella sensación se esfumara, que lo olvidara y superara y así nunca tendría que volver a pensar en ello, ya no debía de cuestionarse más. Al contrario de sus suposiciones la cosa había empeorado y cada día podía dormir y comer un poco menos, cada día sentía que aquello que le faltaba se hacía más grande y sencillamente llegó al punto en que ya no lo pudo soportar. Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba volver.

Tomó una maleta un tanto más grande que su simple morral azul y comenzó a meter todas sus cosas con presura, sin siquiera meditar, no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo le llevaría averiguar lo que fuera que necesitara saber y debía estar totalmente preparado, para _todo_ , sin importar que fuera.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? — la voz preocupada de Suki sonó detrás suyo y giró apenas para contemplarla un segundo antes de seguir armando su improvisada maleta.

— Iré a la Nación del Fuego — susurró apenas en respuesta y su tono frío ya no fue sorpresa para a chica que llevaba soportando su mal humor todos esos días.

— ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Recibiste un llamado de Zuko? — Sokka negó al instante y aquello lo irritó. No, no había sabido nada de Zuko desde ese día y aquello también lo preocupaba, le _dolía_ , ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar por él. ¿Acaso todo eso era así de fácil para Zuko? ¿Él estaba tan tranquilo mientras él ni siquiera podía dormir? ¿Es que ya lo había olvidado?

— Es un asunto importante pero no es demasiado que no seamos capaces de manejar — inventó, ya no valían nada sus mentiras a ese punto así que no le preocupó.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo, que llame a Aang? — recibió otra negativa como respuesta lográndose hacerse a un lado apenas cuando Sokka pasó por su lado, listo para partir.

— Es algo que tengo que hacer solo, Suki — su voz profunda la asustó, la hizo sentir que de algún modo la estaba excluyendo, que no quería que se entrometiera en sus asuntos, por supuesto en retrospectiva, así era. — Discúlpame con Katara y dile que no podré volver con ella al Polo Sur, regresaré cuando tenga que hacerlo — lo dijo más como orden que como petición, sonriéndole brevemente y dándole la espalda completamente para finalmente partir a prisa, sin querer pensar más, sin poder esperar más, ante la mirada atónita de aquella que era su novia.

Se marchó en una nave pequeña de carga del Reino Tierra que le fue asignada, abandonado Yu Dao a la brevedad en camino a la Nación del Fuego, con urgencia. En la barricada a las afueras del territorio del Señor del Fuego las tropas lo detectaron, dejándolo pasar al instante de reconocerlo, incluso sin anunciar, las puertas de Azulón estaban abiertas todo el tiempo a los héroes de la guerra de cien años.

Anduvo como en su propia casa por el palacio una vez que su nave arribó aquel atardecer, dejándola en las afueras de su jardín sin una clase de prioridad u orden, ya no tenía más tiempo que perder. Llegó hasta el patio central donde el pequeño estanque de patos-tortuga pintaba y ahí, como _espejismo_ , como una obra de arte bella e irreal el Señor del Fuego Zuko descansaba sentado sobre su verde césped, distraído, cabizbajo y evidentemente cansado, incluso podía asegurar que estaba ligeramente triste.

—Luces muy estresado — soltó sin meditarlo demasiado, deteniendo su andar una vez que Zuko giró el rostro a él, luciendo claramente impresionado.

— ¿Sokka? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó y Sokka escuchó en su voz la urgencia misma que él también sentía, la emoción que disfrazó con un poco de desinterés, luchando contra su instinto que gritaba perder la cordura y abandonar la lucidez. Se encogió de hombros al contrario de todos sus pensamientos, sin aguardar más tiempo avanzó a él, deteniéndose a su lado y clavando sus ojos ansiosos en él.

—No sé, de pronto... me he sentido aburrido, me han entrado ganas de _jugar_ — Soltó, claramente jugando, evidentemente sarcástico y se obligó a reír cuando Zuko lo hizo, cuando lo miró tan disperso y tan confiado, tan contento, a diferencia de él. Suspiró hondo cuando la tensión comenzó a ganar y temía por absolutamente todo, por la premisa de lo que había ido buscando al llegar ahí.

— Sokka... — la voz de Zuko sonó suave y pasiva y Sokka temió. No quería oírlo, no quería que llenara sus oídos de palabras bonitas o absurdas, no quería su empatía o su corazón, quería respuestas, quería hechos, ya no quería tampoco exponer sus sentimientos, estaba asustado y solo deseaba poder sentirlo un poco, _entender_. Negó antes de que Zuko pudiera decir algo y este calló, extrañado.

—Hay que jugar un partido de Pai Sho, Zuko — dijo en su lugar para desviar la atención, para hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien, que no ocurría nada. Le miró de soslayo y Zuko evitó mirarlo, quizá un poco apenado, quizá sintiendo el mismo miedo e interés que llevaba él.

—Bien, pero... ¿qué me darás si gano? — Sokka rió sin chiste ante aquella tentativa de lo absurdo, de la ironía al insinuar repetir los hechos que aún no sabía si habían sido o no un error.

—Eso depende de lo que quieras perder — dejó ir con saña y verdadero reto, tomando lugar al lado de Zuko sin darse cuenta, sin poder resistir más.

—Entonces que así sea — Sokka asintió ante eso y giró su rostro a Zuko, quien a su vez imitó el gesto y lo encaró.

Ambos se quedaron suspendidos en ello y sobre el pecho de Sokka nació un ardor que no reconoció, pero que era quizá lo que estaba esperando, a lo que había llegado ahí. Achicó los ojos y le miró entre retador y provocativo, lo miró de un modo que ni él entendió. Por lo bajo y discretamente la mano de Zuko se movió y tomó la suya, apretándolo, haciendo a su corazón saltar dentro, fuerte y dolorosamente al punto de que se sintió morir. Era esa la señal que necesitaba para saber que podía proceder en lo que fuera que quisiera, era eso el pequeño brillo destellante que le indicaba que tenía paso libre a experimentar, a poseer, a probar, y con todo eso, a comenzar a _olvidar_.

—Esta vez, te juro que voy a vencerte... — lo dijo sonando juguetón pero era más bien una amenaza, una hacía Zuko, hacia él mismo, hacía la idea de enfrentar aquello sin vacilar y sin resistirse más.

— ¿Vamos? — preguntó el joven monarca, mirándolo sonrojado y apretando suavemente los dientes para que no se notara su nerviosismo y su alegría por tenerlo de nuevo ahí, quizá por unas razones un tanto equivocadas a lo que él esperaba.

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó apenas antes de que Zuko deshiciera el agarre que tenían entre sus manos y se pusiera de pie con su ostentoso y pesado traje, sacudiéndose unos momentos antes de sonreír de lado y aguardar a que Sokka hiciera lo mismo, después de todo, ya llevaban algunos minutos ahí, la noche pintaba apenas sobre el firmamento y anunciaba a ambos que el día y el trabajo había llegado a su fin. Que algo nuevo había comenzado.

— No sé… adentro — se rió por lo bajo entre su tensión, encogiéndose de hombros mientras trataba de no darle importancia al hecho de que latía demasiado fuerte su corazón. Sokka asintió levemente antes de ponerse en pie y armarse de fuerza y valor para estar seguro de que quería seguir con ese juego.

Anduvieron por los silenciosos y oscuros pasillos a través del elegante y hasta cierto punto tétrico palacio de Zuko, quién dirigía el camino y andaba con ligereza, con tranquilidad y entusiasmo que resonaba en cada paso remarcado que daba contra el suelo y creaba un eco inundando el lugar. Sokka temía incluso respirar y pisar demasiado fuerte, sentía que si era demasiado ruidoso aquella atmósfera se rompería y terminaría por pensar demasiado el lugar o lo que se supone que harían.

Zuko se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación y le sonrió ladinamente al moreno antes de abrir suavemente y pasar primero, dejándolo detrás y sin percatarse de que Sokka suspiraba fuertemente y tragaba con dificultad antes de atreverse a poner un pie dentro de aquel lugar, a esa que no era una prisión pero le daba la sensación de que estaban apartados, aprisionados bajo las cadenas de sus propios deseos y premisas, que era otro lugar, un sitio en otro mundo, en donde solo estaban los dos, en donde eran ciegos y nadie más excepto ellos tenían que verlos.

— Hoy no está el tablero...— murmuró casi sin querer, mirando con temor aquel lugar en el piso donde hacía un par de semanas las manos de Zuko palpaban su cuerpo. El otro se detuvo un poco antes de dar un breve asentimiento y ladear los labios en una mueca apenada e incluso divertida.

— No íbamos a jugar de verdad, ¿o sí? — soltó su cuestión y luego se sentó en la orilla de su cama pesadamente y quitándose la capa y artilugios de los hombros, dejando espalda curva y los brazos recargados sobre sus rodillas, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Sokka, escudriñando, provocando. — ¿Por qué no mejor pasamos a las demostraciones? ¿Es por lo que viniste aquí, no? — el guerrero del sur odió un momento el tono arrogante y extrañamente seductor que usó el Señor del Fuego, pero al instante se recompuso, en realidad, tenía razón.

— No he podido dormir bien — soltó sin mucho sentido, dejando sus cosas caer al suelo cerca de una pared y finalmente andando a Zuko, deteniéndose apenas a un metro de él, quedándose fijo y firme para contemplar desde su altura al maestro fuego. — Yo... no puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo. Me molesta que lo estés — Zuko arrugó el entrecejo, dejando ver en su expresión la incomprensión y la extrañeza que al instante descolocó aún más a Sokka. — Todo este tiempo... no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza, no puedo hacer nada sin pensar en... — frenó sus palabras, era demasiado vergonzoso admitir todo incluso para alguien que no tenía demasiada prudencia como él.

El Señor del Fuego apartó la mirada un segundo, clavándola al suelo y luciendo sinceramente conmovido. No entendían, por supuesto, nada de lo que pasaba en la mente del otro, sus intenciones, sus pensamientos y sus deseos. Zuko sintió su alma picar y quiso sinceramente abrazar al otro, sin nada, solo saber que todo estaba bien, solo saber que de algún modo eran _importantes_ , que podían hablar y conocerse un poco más, llevarse mejor, volverse más unidos. Él tampoco había dejado de pensar en Sokka pero entendía que si se había ido era su decisión y él era desconfiado y tímido como para tener valor de ir a enfrentarlo, a buscar algo que le atemorizaba y quizá ni siquiera obtendría. Tenía miedo al rechazo, a ser vulnerable y dejar ver sus sentimientos que comenzaban a tener sentido dentro de él. Escuchar a Sokka lo tranquilizaba ahora y lo hacía sentir menos solo, menos tonto, menos fuera de _lugar_.

No tenía modo de saber que las palabras de Sokka estaban distorsionadas a lo que él pensaba, que dentro de la mente y las palabras del moreno no corría más que el deseo brutal de desnudarse ahí mismo y concluir de una vez lo que tuviera que hacer. No sabía que cuando hablaba de pensar en él solo eran insinuaciones carnales de sus fantasías pervertidas y bajas, descaradas, vibrantes y viscerales.

Sokka sonrió ante el rostro avergonzado del otro y él mismo pensó que estaban pensando en lo mismo, que tenían bajo su pensamiento la misma premisa encarnada. Sus ojos volvieron a toparse en el aire y lentamente se fueron atrayendo, como si no quisieran, como si no pudieran, como si quisieran engañarse o fingir frente a alguien.

Finalmente Sokka perdió la paciencia de la lentitud y de la dolorosa espera, cortó la distancia en un largo paso y terminó en un segundo frente a Zuko, aún de pie, detenido en medio del compás abierto entre las piernas Zuko, quién suspiró pesadamente y nervioso tembló cuando las manos de Sokka aprisionaron su rostro hasta casi lastimarlo, quemándolo con las caricias suaves de sus manos.

Se agachó lo suficiente para besarlo y enseguida se perdió en la sensación, en la adrenalina que le generó finalmente probarlo de nuevo, de desafiar el todo, de actuar por impulsos, nada más. Zuko se estremeció al sentir aquel beso que no esperaba, respondiendo al instante que salió de su breve sorpresa y siguiendo el ritmo tan arrebatador que el otro le mostraba.

La adrenalina de estar haciendo lo incorrecto los azotó y se agotaron fuertemente, convulsionaron hipotéticamente en la situación, en la premisa, en saberse ahí, de alguna manera _-similar pero distinta-_ siendo correspondidos.

Sokka no esperó ni meditó, empujó al otro hasta recostarlo y luego él mismo trepó en la cama quedándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, besándolo y comenzando a subir el tono y la intensidad el movimiento de sus labios, lanzando caricias que ahora eran más mordidas y lengüeteos por todos lados, su boca estaba ansiosa y pronto abandonó la boca de Zuko para comenzar a plantar suaves mordiscos y fuertes besos remarcados en las mejillas y cuello del Señor del Fuego, quién apenas podía digerir todo, soltando suspiros entrecortados y sintiéndose extrañamente acorralado, ligeramente _asustado_.

Trató de seguir el ritmo y quitar de su mente la preocupación, estaba realmente feliz de que Sokka no lo odiara y sobre eso que hubiera regresado a sus brazos pidiendo más, pero eso no lo hizo sentir mejor cuando descaradamente Sokka comenzó a quitarse la camisa y a desabrochar la cinta de sus pantalones, llevando sus manos presurosas y temblorosas al pecho de Zuko, haciendo lo propio en la de él y dejando al desnudo su tórax en un segundo, uno en el que el maestro fuego no pudo ni protestar ni participar.

Un segundo de alivio sucedió cuando Sokka se recostó suavemente en él y sus pechos cálidos y fornidos se apretaron, se frotaron y les dieron la sensación de que encajaban, de que se complementaban y se correspondían. Gimió sin desearlo cuando las manos del moreno le apretaron los pectorales y jugaron con su cuerpo de forma lasciva hasta hacerlo incluso doler. Parecía una venganza justa tomando en cuenta que Zuko había hecho lo mismo con él aquella vez que lo obligó a desnudarse, así que no replicó en absoluto y decidió apretar los labios y cerrar los ojos para tratar de centrarse únicamente en lo agradable que era sentir a Sokka acariciándolo, _queriéndole_.

La escena se transformó cuando la boca de Sokka bajó por su cuello y mordió sin dudar un segundo una de sus tetillas, logrando hacer a Zuko gritar ligeramente de dolor y llevar las manos a la cabeza de Sokka para tratar de alejarlo ante lo brusco e inesperado del acto. Este por supuesto que no se dejó y en cuanto Zuko quiso apartarlo sus manos apresaron con vehemencia las muñecas de Zuko y forzó sus brazos a los lados, dejándolo indefenso y totalmente expuesto a su fantasía, a su necesidad.

Probablemente si Zuko de esforzaba lo suficiente podría quitarse a Sokka de encima, después de todo siempre había sido más fuerte que él y contaba con su habilidad de Fuego Control, pero hacerlo sería usando demasiada violencia y una gran parte de él no quería parar, no quería alejarlo y terminar con eso, aunque aún no entendía bien qué era. Admitía que en sus fantasías había imaginado un bello reencuentro y con suerte un par de besos, pero ahora no sabía si esto era lo que buscaba, si era lo correcto, estaba entrando lentamente en pánico y ansiedad, contrariamente su cuerpo también estaba _despertando_ ante la insistente caricia de la lengua de Sokka que no paraba de estimular sus rosáceas tetillas, abdomen y pecho.

Soltó otro gruñido gutural cuando la boca de Sokka descendió lo suficiente para provocarle escalofríos al sentir su lengua marcando surcos en la parte inferior de su abdomen, demasiado cerca de su pelvis que ya ardía demencialmente. Sokka liberó sus brazos buscando comodidad y también buscando desatar los pantalones de Zuko y dedicar caricias posesivas en sus muslos y caderas, clavando sin consideración sus uñas en la piel ajena que incluso a través de la piel a Zuko le dolieron fuertemente. Pensó en volver a alejarlo pero mirarlo tan entregado lo hizo sentir culpable y simplemente estiró sus manos para acariciar los hombros desnudos de Sokka, quien mantenía sus caricias en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Sokka tomó la mano de Zuko y trepó de rodillas un poco para dejar su pelvis contra la del otro en una provocativa y sugerente pose que no dejó nada a la imaginación, que los hizo sentir su masculinidad hirviente a través de la ropa golpeando una fuertemente contra la otra. Zuko soltó un suspiro ahogado ante la sensación de ser tocado y al tiempo _tocar_ de ese modo en esa parte tan íntima y sensible, mirando expectante y extrañado a Sokka, quien aprisionaba su mano contra la suya y filtraba en sus azules ojos un jugueteo extrañamente malicioso que lo tensó.

El momento finalmente colapsó y se vio fuertemente ofuscado y dramáticamente tenso. Sokka besó suavemente la mano de Zuko antes de dirigirla con la suya, guiándola hasta su entrepierna, donde literalmente obligó a Zuko a palpar su hombría. El Señor del Fuego se encogió en su sitio cuando Sokka aprisionó su mano fuertemente y la pegó a su miembro firme y terriblemente _listo_ , apretando más fuerte para hacer que Zuko acariciara sin desearlo con más profundidad y énfasis en su extremidad a través de la ligera tela.

—Sokka… espera… — pidió, preso del pánico, logrando tensar su brazo y su muñeca para tratar de liberarse y finalizar aquel bizarro acto en donde literalmente parecía que Sokka pretendía masturbarse ahí mismo usando la mano de Zuko como instrumento principal. Por supuesto que el moreno no se detuvo e hizo caso omiso, simplemente aumentó la fuerza que tenía sobre su agarre para no dejarlo ir, restregando casi por instinto su abultada entre pierna con la de Zuko, la cual ya no sabía si estaba " _despierta_ " o no. — P-Por favor… So-Sokka — tartamudeó por todo el cúmulo de emociones que lo embargaban, preso de las sensaciones de su cuerpo que contrariamente le pedían no parar. De nuevo no hubo respuesta por parte del otro, ni siquiera se inmutó en absoluto, al contrario de ello, su mano libre bajó y descaradamente comenzó a palpar el miembro de Zuko, levantándose lo suficiente para poder hacer aquello sin dificultad. De los labios temblorosos del Señor del Fuego salió un suspiro terriblemente complacido por el tacto, pero su mente estaba demasiado tensa y asustada que incluso eso no lo convencía de seguir. No, parecía que el moreno ni siquiera lo estaba tomando mínimamente en consideración, y Zuko no quería que todo fuera así, tan repentino, tan precipitado, tan sencillo, tan _vacío_. Tuvo miedo un segundo de todo, de que Sokka estuviera ahí solo por _eso_ , de que no lo escuchara, de que no se detuviera, si no hacía algo en ese momento, no había duda de que lo terminaría por _violar_. — ¡Sokka! ¡Es Suficiente! ¡Detente ahora! — gritó fuera de sí, tomando por el brazo a Sokka y agitándolo, como para traerlo de nuevo a la realidad, para dejarle en claro que no estaba de acuerdo con nada de eso, al menos no precisamente ahora.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé? — Sokka finalmente retiró sus manos de Zuko y detuvo todos sus movimientos, mirándose finalmente cuerdo y vuelto en sí. Su rostro se vio suavemente preocupado y lanzó sus ojos celestes a Zuko, extrañado, como si realmente tuviese que ser él el sorprendido.

— ¿Qué demonios… estás haciendo? — sus labios temblaron al igual que sus palabras y en ese momento notó el ardor sobre la muñeca que Sokka había apretado rudamente. Este mismo le miró y levantó las cejas en duda, como si no entendiera a qué se refería, como si fuera demasiado evidente y no necesitara explicar _aquello_.

— ¿Y tú qué piensas que es esto? ¿La cena? — se burló en su clásico tono bromista y charlatán, como si ni siquiera pudiera notar la forma tan estúpida y desconsiderada en la que estaba actuando ahí mismo.

—Me refiero a… Sokka tú… yo no… — no pudo completar ni una de las ideas y oraciones que se le venían a la cabeza, estaba demasiado impactado e impresionado, nervioso y también extrañamente excitado. Quería empujarlo, golpearlo, besarlo, golpearse él mismo, _llorar_.

— No me digas… ¿tú…? ¿Es tu _primera vez_? — preguntó vacilante ante el silencio del Señor del Fuego, como si el miedo reflejado en los ojos dorados del otro se debieran a una timidez o inexperiencia y no a todo lo demás. Zuko frunció con violencia e hizo el rostro a un lado, por un lado tratando de calmarse y explicar su verdadera razón, por el otro ligeramente avergonzado porque de hecho, aquello era cierto. — Yo pensé que tú… — murmuró el moreno ante el evidente sonrojo y evasiva de Zuko que confirmaba su teoría, pero apenas abrió la boca Zuko le miró fieramente, sin poder creer que fuera realmente _así_ de estúpido.

— ¡Ese no es el punto, Sokka! — gritó, empujando finalmente al guerrero del sur fuera de sí para poder recomponer su postura y sentarse nuevamente en su cama, esta vez tomando una buena distancia del moreno, quien se puso de pie sorprendido y dejando ver un aire decepcionado ante tan brusca y repentina interrupción.

— Entonces dime cuál es el punto… yo… trataré de ser suave si tienes miedo… — Zuko negó con frustración y apretó los ojos mientras acariciaba el puente de su nariz en exasperación, en incredulidad ante aquella desfachatez en sus palabras, en lo absurdo y lamentable de aquella situación.

—No es nada de eso, Sokka… yo sólo pensaba que tú y yo… — cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y calló abruptamente, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué esperaba flores y chocolates? ¿Qué quería tomar primero una taza de té? ¿Qué quería un anillo o algo por el estilo para que al fin pudieran estar cómodos, _seguros_? De nuevo se sintió un imbécil, un total loco que andaba en todo eso de forma unilateral, que se había hecho imaginaciones e ilusiones demasiado pronto. Que era otra de esas mierdas tontas y dolorosas de las que no hacía caso probar, ni esperar.

Hubiera querido pensar en algo lo suficientemente bueno, en darse su lugar y saber que eso no era lo que quería, en decirle a Sokka que se marchara de su habitación, pero claramente no podía hacerlo, su mente prontamente comenzaba a inventar excusas para defenderlo y para guardar ilusiones absurdas sobre un "algo más". Finalmente volvió sus ojos a Sokka, quien ahora lucía asustado y retraído, sin saber qué hacer o decir, seguramente ni siquiera sabía que pensar, él no entendía absolutamente nada, él no veía que nada estuviera mal.

—Si no quieres ahora… podemos parar… — soltó, sin nada más que decir, entendiendo que su primera vez debía ser algo preciado para alguien en su posición, o quizá solo tenía miedo y estaba demasiado confundido al respecto de lo que conllevaba todo eso, él mismo estaba un tanto aterrado ante la idea de hacerlo con un hombre, así que atribuyó el rechazo asustadizo a aquello, a pensar que Zuko dudaba de su hombría o su masculinidad al entregarse a alguien de su mismo género, después de todo, hasta hacía muy poco aquellos actos eran condenados como un delito en aquella Nación.

— Yo… no… — suspiró y la molestia del rostro se le escapó como arrastrada por el viento, removida por su consideración y por su ilusión, por todos sus miedos, por su joven idealismo. — Podemos… ¿podemos sólo dormir hoy? Aquí… los dos… — soltó con un tono suplicante y palmeó s cama, lo dijo sin saber por qué lo decía en realidad, entendiendo que quería más tiempo a Sokka entre sus brazos pero también quería mantener su auto respeto intacto, incluso si sabía bien que no podía hacer ambos, al menos por esa noche, quería soñarlo, quería intentarlo.

— Oh… — Sokka apretó los labios y guardó silencio, como si lo considerara, como si estuviera seriamente desilusionado al respecto que aquella idea le resultara una estupidez. Gritó para sus adentros en frustración y quiso arrancarse la piel porque de otro modo sentía que no lo resistiría, que lo _obligaría_ , que se orillaría a terminar finalmente. Asintió ante la propuesta, sonriendo forzadamente un momento antes de tomar aire con vehemencia. Había estado _tan_ cerca. —Bien… está bien… — finalmente tras unos momentos que lucieron eternos se calmó. Todo era demasiado complicado, así que, creía que lo entendía.

Zuko evitó fruncir en tristeza cuando notó aquel semblante que decía que no era lo que quería, que no era la forma que él esperaba de pasar _la noche_ juntos. Pero por supuesto, no dijo nada, lo disfrazó tras su rostro firme y recto, tras esa seriedad y propiedad que tanto lo clasificaba. Sokka asintió varias veces para sí mismo y luego se dejó caer en la cama, sin fuerza, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras intentaba pensar con claridad.

— ¿De verdad íbamos a hacerlo? — soltó al cabo de un buen rato donde su voz fue más rápida que él mismo y filtró la duda en sus palabras, al instante se sintió estúpido por aquello, no quería hacer un drama ni mucho menos, pero todo sonaba tan escalofriante, tan seco, tan repentino que por un momento pensó que quizá se estaba confundiendo, que probablemente no era lo que él creía, que lo anterior había sido un sueño, que Sokka no podía ser así. Sabía, por supuesto, que no eran más que intentos estúpidos de auto consolación y auto engaño, así que solamente se encogió en su sitio y miró a Sokka esperando una respuesta. Buscando esperanza que probablemente no existía.

El moreno lo escuchó pero no pareció hacerlo, ni siquiera lo miró o pareció cambiar de posición. Sokka odiaba las palabras, odiaba tener que hablar de los sentimientos o los problemas, odiaba hablar, le encantaba actuar, hacer, lanzarse a lo que fuera con un plan a medias en la cabeza y esperando a que las cosas resultaran bien. Pero ahí estaba, con su plan a medias tirado en el suelo, sin saber qué más hacer. Había fallado en su primera idea estúpida de poseer el cuerpo de Zuko a su gusto sin importar lo que viniera después, y ahora estaba atrapado en una situación incómoda y extraña, sin un plan ni siquiera a medias en algo que no comprendía, en algo de lo que no quería hablar. Hablar significaba sacar los pensamientos, los _sentimientos_ , y él no quería tener ninguno de los dos.

—No sé — soltó una evasiva como única respuesta, soltando aquello con demasiada ambigüedad en comparación con los decisivos y firmes de sus actos hacía apenas unos minutos. Era obvio que sí, que iban a hacerlo, la pregunta era porqué lo frenó, su duda era porqué quería ahora dormir ahí, _juntos_ … como si fueran _algo más_.

Bufó en su lugar y no volteó ni un segundo al Señor del Fuego que ya había apartado el rostro, confundido con aquella respuesta, sin saber qué pensar al respecto de aquella declaración. La cabeza le dio vueltas y entonces se preguntó a sí mismo una vez más qué estaba haciendo ahí, si no iba a tener lo que quería, ¿por qué no se iba? ¿Tenía la esperanza de conseguirlo de algún modo al siguiente día? ¿Esperaba que en la noche bajo las mismas sábanas se pudiera aprovechar? No, que estupideces decía, poco a poco él mismo se sentía como un loco. Sentía que detrás de todo eso, había _algo más_. Algo a lo que le tenía miedo, algo que quería evitar, por eso mismo es que no quería hablar.

— Sólo… vamos a dormir, ¿bien? No pienses mucho — se permitió un segundo de tranquilidad para intentar vagamente hacer sentir mejor a Zuko, pues se veía realmente tocado por todo, mucho más que él. Este asintió breve y Sokka se puso de pie para tomar sus cosas del suelo y andar a prisa al baño interior de la habitación, necesitaba estar completamente tranquilo antes de decidir volver a su lado.

Tardó unos largos minutos en volver, regresando a la habitación y llevando consigo sólo su ropa interior como vestimenta más cómoda, mirando a Zuko cambiado también en una camiseta delgada y su ropa íntima, ambos listos para intentar dormir. Se recostaron y Sokka no podía creer todo lo estúpido de todo eso, no había ido ahí a jugar o perder el tiempo, ni siquiera había imaginado eso, y ahora estaba sin forma de poder despotricar en contra, siendo arrastrado exageradamente temprano a dormir en una situación como esa, con _él_ , que estupidez.

Zuko le dio la espalda y él se cuestionó qué entonces para qué lo quería ahí, ¿de verdad iban solo a dormir? ¿Así? ¿De la nada? Tenía tanto en la cabeza, en la _entrepierna_ , ¿lo estaba tentando? ¿Era un reto? Ni siquiera le había dicho nada. Se sintió fastidiado y estuvo a nada de levantarse y salir de ahí, lejos de lo que fuera eso, pero como esa misma tarde, sin esperarlo, sin _entenderlo_ , la mano de Zuko se deslizó bajó las sábanas que compartían y lo sujetó con esa misma fuerza, una que se sentía casi lastimosa, demencial.

De nuevo la urgencia le nació y quiso romper el cristal entre los dos, y un momento vaciló sobre cuál era el modo de hacerlo. No hizo nada, sin embargo, solo devolvió el agarre y sin darse cuenta o esperarlo recibió a Zuko en sus brazos, quien se giró a él, quien seguía soñando despierto en su epifanía imaginativa y casi etérea, que en realidad no tenía sueño pero sólo quería retenerlo ahí, a su lado, en una fantasía sin sentido. En un intento absurdo, pensaría él. Ni uno dijo nada, sólo recargaron su humanidad en el otro y sin siquiera pensarlo, en la comodidad, en la confianza, en la duda y el miedo de romper una escena como esa, ambos durmieron.

[…]

Pasó el día pegado a Zuko, lo siguió a todas partes en todos sus tediosos trabajos y asuntos propios del Señor del Fuego a los cuales no prestó atención, solamente lo miró de soslayo todo el rato, lo acosó al extremo con sus ojos azules que lo hacían incomodar y lograban hacer que las manos de Zuko temblaran por sí solas en el aire.

Pasado el mediodía se quedaron finalmente solos y en calma; Zuko lo llevó por el castillo y las praderas a mirar algunas cosas, a tratar de despejarse y entretenerse con banalidades varias, para tratar sencillamente de convivir. Ni uno dijo nada al respecto de _todo_ , solamente charlaron tonterías de la vida y comentaban efusivos bobadas de su cotidianidad. Parecían dos amigos, los amigos que eran antes, con naturalidad, con la calidez que le regalas a un familiar, solo disfrutando el momento, con alegría, con _aparente_ paz.

En la mente de Zuko pasaba la idea de poder poseerlo, _así_ , sin ataduras físicas, sin necesidad de profundidad, sin nada más que obteniendo su empatía para conseguir por siempre su presencia, su sonrisa, sus palabras y sus sorpresas, quería convencerlo de no volver a querer irse. Sokka pensaba en como haría para seducirlo y obtener su cuerpo y su pureza esa misma noche, para luego poder marchar en paz.

Entrada la noche y tras una ducha individual ambos terminaron de pie en el silencio de la habitación de Zuko, sabiendo que era tras esas puertas cerradas donde podían finalmente dejar de contenerse, dejar de actuar. Sokka jugaba con la tela de su vestimenta abierta mientras meditaba el todo y la nada, Zuko de espaldas a él se desvestía para entrar a la cama, para saber si iba a ser esta la última vez que pudiera retenerlo de este modo o no.

Ni uno de los dos podía creer que fueran los mismos del día, los juguetones, los risueños, bromistas, alegres, felices, ¿dónde quedaba esa compatibilidad cuando estaban ahí? ¿Es qué se iba? ¿O es que era tanta que no podían siquiera con ella, que necesitaban más? Zuko bajó la mirada y sintió los ojos celestes del otro en su desnuda espalda, sintió en ellos el deseo ardiente y supo que lo mal pensaba, que en el rostro de Sokka al girar encontraría la lujuria a la que le temía, contra la que no podía.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? — preguntó, su voz resonó en el cuarto y golpeó incesante las paredes en un eco escalofriante hasta desaparecer, hasta perderse en una falta de respuesta.

Giró tras unos largos segundos donde solo obtuvo nada, sintiendo solo aquellos ojos aún sobre él. Encontró en el rostro de Sokka la dureza y tensión combinada con lo que ya esperaba, con esa sugerencia sexual que destilaba. Sokka levantó las cejas y luego apretó los labios, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no comprendiera o como si realmente no hubiera una respuesta, como si no existiera una razón.

— No entiendo — finalmente respondió secamente y la ligereza de su voz se había esfumado y quedaba solo aquel tono firme y grueso, ya estaba convertido en todo un hombre, al final.

— Todo ese tiempo luego de que tú y yo... luego del último juego, tuviste mucho tiempo para pensar, para saber qué querías hacer, ¿no? Por eso estás aquí... por eso volviste... así que dime, ¿qué vienes buscando, Sokka? — la garganta del guerrero del sur se secó y se sintió incapaz de articular palabra alguna, sentía que todo lo que venía a su cabeza estaba mal, no podía decir en voz alta lo que quería, ni siquiera podía pensarlo claramente para sus adentros, ¿qué se supone que iba a decir? ¿Para qué quería oírlo de todos modos?

— Tú también tuviste el mismo tiempo, ¿no? ¿Tú qué estás esperando qué pase? ¿Tú que quieres? — le regresó la pregunta con un dejo de molestia, pero Zuko no se alteró en absoluto, solo suspiró con cansancio o quizá con dolencia, con resignación ante sus propias conjeturas de su posición en esa historia.

No dijo nada, solamente cortó la distancia y colocó una mano cálida sobre el hombro de Sokka, quién al principio se mostró tenso y reacio mirando con duda y expectación, clavando su retadora mirada en los orbes dorados que en contrario a él lo miraron con nobleza, con gentileza.

— Yo estoy seguro de lo que quiero — murmuró a esa distancia y no hubo nada más que decir.

Sokka necesitó apartar el rostro para no seguirse quemando con aquella determinación, con aquella intensidad, con esa transparencia que podía volverlo loco, que lo hacía entender, que lo hizo llenamente sentirse culpable. Zuko le estaba mostrando el corazón en una imagen parpadeante de sus ojos de estrellas y él tembló ante la calidez y la potencia de aquello, tembló de miedo ante esa filtrada realidad. _Lo quería_. De otra forma al deseo que él sentía, lo anhelaba más allá de lo corporal. Había sin desearlo realmente despertado en Zuko un amor hacia él que no esperaba, que no podía _corresponder_.

Quiso llorar ante una tragedia que especulaba en la escena, ante un malentendido, ante un juego que no soportaba, que había provocado sin desear. Lo ideal era recoger sus cosas, lo correcto era abrochar el lazo alrededor de su cintura y atravesar esa puerta para no mirar atrás, para no dejar que Zuko encontrara la culpa y lo frío de su postura, era su amigo y lo último que quería era hacerle daño de esa forma, de engañarlo hasta hacerlo mirar otra realidad. Eso era lo adecuado para eso, luego de entender por completo, luego de saber que entonces no podía poner las manos en el fuego, porque no estaban pensando lo mismo, porque nada era igual.

Sus dedos al contrario de su mente tocaron el rostro de Zuko con tentativa y sus ojos volvieron suplicantes a los suyos, acariciando sin entender, forzando la distancia chispeante de sus cuerpos que desapareció cuando sus brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y se sintió prontamente correspondido, agradecido por el calor de los brazos que apretaron su espalda, que lo cubrieron, que lo sintieron sanar.

Besó su boca con la fuerza de un demente, con la posesión de una bestia, con el calor de un sentimiento que se coló del alma del otro y él recogió con un sabor dulce en sus labios. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser así? ¿Por qué Zuko tenía que quererle? ¿Por qué se repetía la forma en la que ambos habían hablado y las palabras de Zuko adulándolo lo enternecían ahora? ¿Por qué sus propios diálogos resonaban en sus memorias y le recordaban lo mucho que lo admiraba, lo mucho que lo apreciaba y los deseos enloquecidos de ser su amigo, de estar junto a él? ¿Por qué todo se manchaba ahora con el salpicado y rojizo tinte de algo más? Quería volver al punto donde no había ocurrido todo eso, dónde no hubiera provocado aquello, donde solo se miraran en las reuniones de amigos y su mirada pendiera un segundo en la espalda de Zuko pero fuera tan cobarde que no se atreviera a acercarse más, deseaba haberse quedado siempre en su posición, a unos metros de él, a mirarlo con ojos encandilados, a admirarlo y envidiarlo como un niño, como un tonto, a desearlo en sus silencios perpetuos y al tiempo efímeros para luego ya no sentir nada. ¿Por qué debía ser tan difícil, tan complicado, tan tonto? ¿Qué había encontrado Zuko en él, de todos modos? ¿Por qué todo eso era tan contradictorio? ¿Por qué, ahora mismo, Zuko lloraba, hundido en una absurdez, en la epifanía, en la posibilidad de lo imposible?

¿Por qué él también quería llorar sintiendo que se avecinaba algo demasiado peligroso, algo que los lastimaría?

El cristal quebrado que los separaba aún tambaleó hipotético en su cabeza y tuvo miedo, vaciló y aquello lo hizo aferrarse más al otro, a tatuar sus dedos en la piel clara y curtida del hombre que al tiempo también lo aprisionaba en un fuerte y masculino pecho. _¿Por qué?_ Repetía su mente incesante ante la situación, ante el ritmo de sus corazones acompasados que resonaban dolientes en sus oídos, ¿Por qué lo acariciaba? ¿Por qué sus manos lo buscaban? ¿Por qué lo conducía a la cama y con la calma del mismo tiempo recogía cada latido y vibración de aquella piel? ¿Por qué entre caricias y besos más que excitado, más que cualquier sucia fantasía vulgar, lo que salía de entre su alma parecía algo más, más peligroso, más mordaz?

Hicieron el amor sin hacerlo, sin hacer más que besarse y acariciar sus rostros, a rozarse en la desnudez misma sin prisa, sin morbo, con una pasión que quebró el todo y los hizo venirse en su cabeza, en sus pensamientos. Compartieron el todo que ya conocían en una mirada y al final en un casto beso, en la expresión más visceral que tenía el cuerpo de decir lo que pensaba, lo que deseaba.

 _¿Por qué?_ Susurró su mente doliente una vez que Zuko giró en la cama compartida y cayó dormido, ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué se dejaba confundir? ¿Por qué no podía ser todo más fácil? La cuestión de Zuko se repitió en su pensamiento y él mismo se la volvió a plantear, ¿Qué estaba buscando ahí? ¿Besos, caricias, una figurativa amorosa, una historia de cariño y corazón, entregar el alma a un _hombre_?

No, él no quería nada de eso.

Eso no era lo que él buscaba ahí.

O al menos, eso era lo que creía en ese momento.

[...]

Despertó tras el temblor en su cuerpo y se abrazó a sí mismo, sintió sus brazos fríos y recordó su propia desnudez, se giró lo suficiente entre la cama para poder levantarse y buscar algo abrigador, no pudo, sin embargo, sus ojos cayeron en el espacio vacío a su lado y estúpidamente palpó las cobijas, las sintió lejanamente tibias y aquella frialdad lo asustó. Giró a prisa al cuarto de baño y lo encontró en penumbras, luego, tras un chasquido rápido de sus dedos las luces crecieron en los candelabros y sus ojos dieron contra la pared donde se suponía yacían las cosas de Sokka, donde está vez no encontró nada.

Se levantó como un trueno y olvidó cualquier otra cosa que no fuera encontrarlo, simplemente se puso de pie y salió en unos pantalones cortos a toda prisa fuera de su habitación. Sus pies descalzos sonaron en los pasillos y ni siquiera supo en qué dirección sus piernas se movían por casi un instinto, se dejó hacer por su corazonada. Apretó los puños en su andar y maldijo el todo entre su camino, quiso incendiar el palacio entero si eso lograba cesar aquella sensación dolorosa que crecía en su pecho. La duda, la decepción de sí mismo, la ínfima posesión de autoconfianza lo hizo sentirse una basura, un sinsentido, algo que no valía nada, ni siquiera la pena decir algo, sencillamente, lo había abandonado.

Quiso detener sus pies, quiso tener la fuerza de entender que se había marchado y respetar su decisión, aceptar que aquellos brazos acogiéndolo esa tarde y ese calor que sintió entre los dos había sido su forma de despedirse, de disculparse, que había preferido dejarlo dormir y ahorrarle a ambos una dramática o incómoda despedida. Pero sus cuerpo no se frenó y se vio a sí mismo en la necia y determinante idea de encontrarlo, de enfrentarlo, de mirarlo, de presenciar él mismo que su huida era real, de escuchar de su labios que quería irse, que no quería permanecer a su lado, que no compartían nada, que todo estaba mal.

Su cuerpo se entumió un momento cuando lo topó en la distancia y supo que sus conjeturas eran ciertas, que no había duda, que era una trágica verdad. Sokka, de pie en la nave pequeña en la que había llegado saltó en su sitio por sorpresa y miedo cuando encontró los ojos dorados que lo recriminaban, que se acercaban poderosos e intimidantes a él.

— ¡¿Es en serio, Sokka?! — gritó desde su sitio ya sin importarle si había o no alguien cerca, estaba realmente furioso, se sentía seriamente traicionado de alguna retorcida manera. — ¿Te vas así? ¿Sin decir nada? — sus pies se movieron a él y Sokka solo pudo apretar el rostro, impacientado y claramente incómodo, filtró en sus facciones la expresión de un niño que ha sido descubierto en sus travesuras y por instinto sintió el impulso de guardar sus manos detrás de su espalda, como si con ello pudiera ocultar el miedo y la culpa, como si se minimizara lo peliagudo de la situación.

— No quise despertarte — soltó cuando Zuko frenó sus pasos un metro frente a él, dejándole ver ese ceño fruncido que le hacía temblar y lo intimidaba igual o incluso más que cuando los perseguía durante la guerra años atrás.

— ¿No quisiste despertarme? ¡¿Qué basura es esa?! ¡¿Por qué no esperaste hasta partir por la mañana?! — espetó con acidez en su tono de voz y Sokka volvió a bajar la mirada, sin tener una respuesta en realidad, manteniendo su mano tiesa e intacta en la nave pequeña de globo que lo había llevado hasta ahí, a un paso de marcharse, dando a entender con su silencio y la forma en la que se aferraba al marco de la cesta que no había cambiado su postura, que iba a partir. — ¡Eres un imbécil cobarde, Sokka! ¿Tanto miedo te daba enfrentarme? ¡Al demonio, yo no soy un niño! ¡Di lo que tengas que decir aquí y ahora! — el moreno chasqueó y apretó los dientes, manteniendo los ojos aún pegados al piso antes de finalmente sentir toda la adrenalina correr en su cuerpo y enfrentar aquellos ojos que lo señalaban acusadores y dolidos. Zuko afiló la mirada y apretó los labios, dejándole ver qué estaba listo para lo que fuera que pudiera decir.

— Bien, creo que todo ya está muy raro, es... es _suficiente_ , todo lo que sucedió fue algo muy loco pero... no es más que un _error_ , ¿sí? — siseó y ambos sintieron un dolor fuerte en el pecho ante esa palabra, ante esa definición, todo se cayó prontamente en sus cabezas y las caricias se volvieron vacías y escuetas, la suciedad de aquella palabra hizo a Zuko sentir una presión en la boca del estómago y quiso arquear ante la idea, ante el saber que el otro lo miraba así, al sentirse un estúpido. De nuevo la mente le rogó darse la vuelta y partir, ¿qué podía esperar luego de eso? ¿Para qué quería quedarse a oír más sandeces? Pero sabía también que no sería él mismo si no daba batalla, si no escupía su propio veneno en la cara ajena, no estaría satisfecho hasta no llegar a la última consecuencia de todo eso. — Además, no sé qué hago aquí, quiero decir, yo tengo a Suki... y _la_ _amo_ — más dolor sumado a lo anterior y el Señor del Fuego necesitó apretar los dientes para no permitirse volver el estómago ahí mismo ante aquella gravedad.

Rió en su lugar y Sokka le miró extrañado ante aquella reacción, ante su sonrisa extrañamente tétrica y la forma mordaz en que lo miró, con reto y con rabia. La sonrisa sin chiste se desvaneció de sus labios y Sokka sinceramente tuvo que temer, supo que había cruzado la línea de abrir la boca a sabiendas de lo que sentía el otro y necesitó aferrarse con más fuerza a la canasta de vuelo de su nave, sintiendo sus labios vibrar en nerviosismo ante lo que sabía sería una dura charla, una discusión, un momento donde abrirían las bocas apuntando a matar, del modo que fuera, con _verdades_ , seguramente, que era a lo que más le temía en ese momento, lo que más lo había hecho dudar.

— ¿Y si la amas entonces qué haces aquí? — la pregunta congeló al moreno y sus labios temblaron en duda, su lengua se pegó a su paladar y de pronto no existieron palabras en su mente. Zuko frunció el ceño y dio medio paso a él, como si quisiera encararlo de más cerca y dejarlo sin escapatoria, sin mentiras, sin máscaras. Sokka bajó el rostro y el otro se sorprendió un tanto al notar en sus facciones un dolor que no entendió, no hasta que finalmente abrió la boca.

— Amar es diferente a _desear_ — soltó con culpa y el dolor que encontró en la expresión del guerrero del sur se repitió en él mismo, se multiplicó y las piernas le temblaron hasta el punto en que necesitó sujetarse también de la canasta de la nave a un lado para no caer, para no desvanecerse como sentía que pasaría. El mundo tembló alrededor y se sintió gravemente mareado, como si lo hubieran golpeado y abatido en un movimiento, con una palabra, con esa idea. Él lo sabía, sí, pero escucharlo directamente de su boca lo destrozó, lo ofendió, lo tocó a un punto que no creyó posible considerando que ya había visto venir esa razón. Aun así, no dejó que todo el pánico y dolor que lo embargó se filtrara de sus ojos y mantuvo la mirada firme en Sokka, quién le miró con lástima y arrepentimiento, con un _algo más_ escondido tras las pupilas que motivó a Zuko a continuar, a no marcharse aún.

— ¡¿Y entonces porque no me tomas ahora y te jactas, cumples tu _asquerosa_ fantasía de poseerme y te olvidas de todo lo demás?! — gritó, retándolo, filtrando el pinchazo satírico de la situación, maldijo que su voz temblara tanto, que Sokka filtrara en sus ojos la compasión ante su tono apretado por todos los sentimientos que se revolvían en su interior, entre los dos. Tomó aire fuertemente para calmarse, para volver su dolor en una simulada furia propia del momento, de la humillación. El moreno bajó el rostro y tembló también, sintiendo las palabras que había dicho el otro rebotando en su cabeza y entendiendo lo que decía, lo que significaba. — ¡Anda! — le gritó en la cara pero él no tuvo el valor de hacer nada más que encogerse en su lugar y querer esconder la mirada, sintiendo su propia declaración como lo más bajo y bizarro que pudiera haber dicho, que pudiera haber pensado jamás. — ¡Así regresas a la normalidad con la mujer que _amas_ , mientras detrás de ella te acuestas con _otros_ hombres! — lo empujó al tiempo que eso último salió de su boca, ya sin poder contener el todo que luchaba y golpeaba sus venas con vehemencia.

Sokka cayó al suelo de espaldas sosteniéndose apenas con los antebrazos para no impactar de forma tan brusca. Miró con miedo a Zuko, pero también con confusión, con un dolor que iba y venía de uno a otro llevando a cuestas la ofensa. Parpadeó confundido y sintió la ultraje sobre de sí ante su insinuación, ante la premisa que soltaba diciendo que detrás de Suki, detrás del mismo Zuko, había más.

— ¿Qué? — soltó una vez que pudo recomponerse, poniéndose de pie y levantando también la guardia. — ¡No hay _más_ hombres, no hay nadie más, lo sabes! — chasqueó, sin poder creer que dijera algo así considerando que Zuko conocía toda su vida, todos sus secretos, la idea de que _realmente_ pensara eso de él lo enloqueció, lo enfureció y de pronto ya no sintió control de su lengua o su pensamiento. — ¡El problema solo eres _tú_ , tú y tu estúpida cara bonita! — le señaló con frustración, haciendo que su corazón latiera fuerte ante su propia confesión, ante la claridad que salía a flote en su nebulosa mente a causa de sus provocaciones.

— ¿Yo? Acabas de decir que todo esto no significa nada, ¿no? ¿Entonces qué me diferencia de los demás? — de nuevo Sokka se encontró sin palabras y su cabeza dio vueltas, confundido, sobrepasado con todo, demasiado tocado por la frustración y el miedo, demasiado temeroso del ardor en su pecho. Sabía que Zuko tenía razón en su análisis, sabía que él mismo había dicho eso, que había afirmado que lo deseaba nada más, que creía no haber encontrado una respuesta a todo, pero justo ahí, todo se sentía como una gran mentira, todo le sabía a una falsedad, a una porquería. — ¿Qué me hace pensar o que te hace creer que como me _deseas_ a mí no lo harás después con alguien más? — dejó sonar el caos de su duda y su premisa estalló en la cabeza de los dos.

— ¡PORQUÉ SÍ ERES ESPECIAL, MALDITA SEA! — finalmente admitió todo en un grito sin poder soportar más la idea de que Zuko pudiera realmente pensar eso de él, de sus intenciones, de que creyera que lo que había entre ellos podría tenerlo con alguien más, de que sólo lo viera como un objeto, que no era sincero, que no era genuino, que no ardía como lo hacía cuando sus ojos topaban su figura, de que él mismo pintara una cortina de humo que era mentira, que usaba cobardemente para no admitir lo que sentía, lo que de verdad quería. Zuko abrió los ojos al tope y el brillo resaltó en sus ojos emocionados, estupefactos, aquello que Sokka escondía al fondo de sus orbes claros salió al frente y lo hizo vibrar, lo hizo saber. — ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ni en tu voz y tu sonrisa! Pero… ¡tengo miedo, porque no sé qué hacer! — cayó derrotado ante la realidad que admitía en ese momento incluso para sí mismo, ante la claridad que se cernía en el ambiente y la derrota de su necedad, de sus deseos de que aquello no fuera trascendente, de que no doliera, de que no lo comprometiera, de que realmente no lo quisiera. —Sólo sé… sólo sé que cuando te veo, cuando estoy cerca de ti, siento algo que no he sentido con nadie… y no sabía si escapar o quedarme… — bajó el rostro un segundo pero su rostro esta vez suave y dócil lo volvió a encarar, arrepentido. —Pero… en realidad… nunca había querido tanto permanecer al lado de alguien… — suspiró y bajó los hombros, vencido — Supongo que… sólo… ah… sólo soy un tonto…

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente y el aire les regresó a los pulmones, el sonrojo apareció en sus rostros y de pronto la tensión y la dolencia se desvaneció ante aquel discurso, ante la pieza que faltaba en su alterado y juvenil rompecabezas, ante la sonrisa complacida de Zuko que iluminó aquella noche gris y le hizo saber a Sokka que no había la más mínima razón para querer marcharse. El cristal finalmente se rompió entre ellos y se sintieron en desnudez, esta vez, solamente en el alma. Sokka sonrió un poco y le tendió la mano, sin saber qué más decir, soltando un perdón inexistente que se grabó en sus ojos e inundó sus mentes, Zuko tomó la mano y sintió en su piel la conexión fantástica e imaginativa, sintió el todo finalmente atravesando su ser. Sokka, al sujetar la piel cálida del otro supo que había tenido la respuesta a sus dudas frente a él todo el tiempo, que la verdad tenía forma, nombre y era tremendamente apuesto. Zuko rió ante el giro de la situación y abrió la boca, pero de sus labios no salió sonido, no había nada más por decir.

Se abrazaron bajó un cielo estrellado, aliviados de que finalmente todo estuviera claro, de que todo estuviera bien, de que no hubiera pasado más tiempo, al final, parecía que ninguno de los dos había podido huir más de eso. En la locura de la juventud subieron esa misma noche a la nave de vuelo y en el silencio y la soledad del lugar, como si fuera un juego estrellado y fantasioso, se entregaron en ese mismo sitio una vez ya no hubieron dudas, ardieron en el deseo que también era amor, que era un algo incomprensible pero vivo, en la diversión y el compañerismo, en la locura y la seriedad. Se besaron como se rieron y sin vergüenzas se conocieron en totalidad, en la desnudez, en la ironía de los resultados de un bobo juego, en el destino y la gravedad.

[…]

El sol brillaba en lo alto y la brisa del mar no muy lejano a sus pies descalzos sobre las piedras los refrescó ante el inclemente calor del medio día, ante el ajetreo de su reciente entrenamiento compartido en un duelo de espadas. Sokka dejó ir un suspiro y finalmente miró al hombre a su lado que lucía mucho más calmo que él, que no novia un músculo del rostro y permanecía impasible y pensativo mirando a la nada en el firmamento azul de su Nación.

— ¿Pensaste en algo? — preguntó de pronto sin mirarlo y lo hizo saltar levemente en su sitio, en su contemplación.

— Sí, que es imposible — respondió y apartó la vista al mismo punto donde Zuko apreciaba el paisaje. Se quedaron en silencio ante aquella idea los suficientes segundos para que Sokka recuperara el aliento, para que Zuko frunciera sin ser consiente, para que el silencio volviera a impacientarlos y supieran que el tiempo y la vida seguía avanzando y necesitaban una resolución a todo eso. — Necesitas herederos y yo... yo ni siquiera sé que necesito — agregó el moreno luego de sentir el frío del momento y de la tensión, de la inmutabilidad del otro, del silencio ahogado que predecía y reiteraba la dificultad.

— Pero, tal vez no todo está perdido — de nuevo la voz calma del Señor del Fuego adornó el entorno y Sokka arqueó una ceja, interrogativo. — Si de algún modo... sí de algún modo pudiéramos mantenerlo en secreto... — cortó su idea ante la risa seca del guerrero del sur y sus labios se apretaron en dolencia.

— ¿Hablas de mentirle a todo el mundo? ¿Aparentar? ¿Buscar una mujer que acepte lo nuestro y al mismo tiempo darte hijos? No digas esas cosas, Zuko — negó, recargando su espada al frente y recargándose en ella con casualidad, como si no sintiera el pánico que en realidad lo sometía en su pensamiento.

— ¿Y porque no? — Sokka borró la media sonrisa ante lo absurdo de la idea ante la forma totalmente seria en que Zuko soltó aquello, en saber que en realidad lo estaba tomando en consideración.

— Suena como un sueño. Y los sueños no se hacen realidad, Zuko — el mencionado se encogió de hombros, apretó las bases de sus espadas gemelas que aún sostenía entre sus puños apretados con frustración, con dolencia.

— Tal vez con la ayuda del resto... — intentó soltar algo, lo que fuera para tratar de que aquello no volara al viento fuera de sus manos. Sokka negó apenas dijo eso y su lengua se vio pegada dentro de su boca una vez más.

—No creo que el Avatar tenga el poder de arreglar _esto_... — Zuko asintió, dándole la razón, a sabiendas que toda alternativa resultaba ridículamente absurda, innecesaria, incluso imposible si cabía mencionar.

— No quiero que se acabe, Sokka — se sinceró, apretando con más fuerza sus espadas, con ira, con impotencia y frustración.

— Ni yo... — concedió en un tono mucho más tranquilo, suspirando mientras volvía a apoyarse en su espada.

— ¿Entonces? — insistió el otro, Sokka se encogió una vez más de hombros y tomando un largo suspiro se giró a él, decisivo.

—Tal vez podríamos hacerlo... no sé, tal vez... si hablamos con el resto... — ambos asintieron apenas, sonriendo dificultosos ante aquella idea. Ante la esperanza y la fe.

— Supongo que... no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace... — ambos rieron secamente ante aquello, mirando la lejanía del cielo pintando sobre ellos la interrogante de una posibilidad, mientras saliera el sol, mientras hubiera vida, había entonces sueños, había caminos y deseos que perseguir. Había razones para seguir intentando, incluso si les llevaba toda la vida, siempre podrían volver a empezar.

[...]

Katara sonrió tan maternal como siempre y le dedicó un apretón a su hermano, tratando por enésima vez de calmarlo, de darle una confianza y fuerza que no parecía tener. Sokka intentó imitar su gesto amable, aunque por supuesto no mejoró, sus manos seguían temblando de nervios y su rostro se fruncía en un pánico que lo incitaba a querer salir corriendo, sin embargo, sabía que estaba haciendo lo _correcto_.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y el guerrero del sur se puso en pie por mera reacción, mirando con ojos grandes a Aang, quién asintió y le sonrió con confianza y compañerismo, detrás de él Suki atravesó la puerta y frunció el ceño ante la escena, ante la tensión que se generó, ante los rostros expectantes del resto y ante su novio que tembloroso la miraba con miedo. Detrás, apartado y con rostro serio, Zuko la miró y sintió que le temblaron las piernas.

Quizá habían logrado armarse de valor para continuar, quizá habían descubierto que entre ellos había algo más, pero la historia, _su_ historia, esa acaba de comenzar.

— Suki... tenemos que hablar...


End file.
